


Remember Me? (Haikyuu!! Fanfiction)

by Kzaishna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Date Tech Volleyball Club - Freeform, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fukurodani Villeyball Club, Hinata Shouyou Harem, Hinata Shouyou has many siblings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is rich, Hinata shouyou and Koushi Sugawara are cousins, Inarizaki Volleyball Club - Freeform, Itachiyama volleyball club - Freeform, Jealousy, Jozenji Volleyball Club - Freeform, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Male Hinata Natsu, Multi, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Protective brothers, Secret Relationship, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club - Freeform, Two Personalities, Volleball Club, double personality, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzaishna/pseuds/Kzaishna
Summary: Hinata Shouyou.When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Goshiki Tsutomu, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hyakuzawa Yuudai, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, just skip thi

**SOMEONE'S POV**

A sight of the tall big tree. Sunny windy day. Barefoot in the grass. Birds chirping, it's like singing such a lovely and melodic song. ***Sigh*** what a lovely day indeed. I walk towards to that big tree, I carried my guitar in my right hand while in my left, a plastic of snacks and my favorite drink, strawberry milk and a blanket so that I can sit comfortably.

Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou! 16 years of age and I'm the only girl in the family. Oh my mom too. Hihi! So I lived here in America. I study in an elite school because dad doesn't want me to study in not well known school and I'm okay with that. Well I'm okay with any school. I have an orange hair and a brown eyes! My height? Well.. can we change the topic? Okay! Okay. It's 163.8 ***pout*** i know I'm short. Well move on. I know to play sport like basketball, soccer and VOLLEYBALL! but I quit already in basket and soccer cuz a personal reason so I can focus more on volleyball. But I hate the team except my coach. Coach is nice and kind. You want to know? Then read. Hihi. Well okay I have 5 siblings and guess what? They're taller *pout* and they're sporty like me ah-hah! I love music. I know how to play any kinds of instrument. I know how to sing and dance. Well I'm well known actually because of my talent that i have. But yeah. I'm well known here in America. I don't know in the other country but I hope not. I always get invited by an event but I always decline it. Because, I hate giving me attention, so so much. I don't have any privacy if all the eyes are on me. Okay stop the chit chat. Back to reality!

When i reached the said tree, i smiled and i drop gently my snacks and guitar then walk towards to the tree trunk and place my right hand to a carved names. **"Ukki ♡ Sho ♡Ashi | Best friends forever"** I softly read. And I smiled widely **"How are you guys? Do you still remember me? Are you still a crybaby ashi? How about you ukki? Are you still a tsundere?"** I giggle of the memories that are now playing in my mind. ***sigh*** **"I miss you guys, it's been what? 10 years? I bet you guys grown tall. Taller than me *pout* Because my brothers are so tall, taller than my father, even natsu will out grown me. He's 150.7 at the age of 8?! And when i was 8 my height that time is 148?! *Sigh* I keep thinking why I'm so so so small. And they always said that I'm just like mom *sigh* well i can't argue with that. They're right after all. But you know being short has an advantage of it. Hihi. Oh man, I wanted so bad to go back there you know? But, mom said that there's no one who can look for me there"** I frowned. I turn around and get the blanket. Picnic blanket then i place it gently beside the tree. I stood up then get my snacks and place it into the blanket. **"Hmmm i getting hungry again"** I sit gently and grab my guitar then place it in front. ***Sigh*** i look up and see the birds flying around the tree and then I look straight and there i see the mansion. It looks beautiful. A white and gold mansion with big pool and a craved grass (I don't know what kind of grass is that) with a colorful but beautiful flowers that surrounding the said mansion. I smiled and look down to my guitar and grab it and start strumming and humming. While strumming I remember my brother singing a song yesterday. And it keeps playing in my mind.

**"Hmm.. I wonder what's that song is. It sounds so.. broken"** Well, my brother, Hinata Kosuke, the second born in the family and he and his ex girlfriend broke up a week ago. I heard that my brother found out that she's cheating on him. And I must say that his ex is so dumb. I never experience to be so broken like that, like my brother. I wanted to comfort my brother but when I gonna do that he always smile at me and telling me that he's okay. And it pains me to see him that way *sigh*. I grab my phone in my pocket and search for that song and I found it! **"Okay so the chords is Bm, G, A, D, A? Well, it's basic"** I whisper in myself.

**(Song Title: Me and my Broken Heart by Rixton)**

_All I need is a little love in my life_   
_All I need is a little love in the dark_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_   
_I need a little loving tonight_   
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one_   
_Tear me apart in this song_   
_How do we call this love_   
_I tried, to run away but your eyes_   
_Tell me to stay oh why_   
_Why do we call this love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_   
_So bad it don't mean I'm not alone_   
_When I say_

_All I need is a little love in my life_   
_All I need is a little love in the dark_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_   
_I need a little loving tonight_   
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_   
_You pick me up and play me_   
_How do we call this love_   
_One time tell me you need me tonight_   
_To make it easy, you lie_   
_And say it's all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_   
_So bad it don't mean I'm not alone_   
_When I say_

_All I need is a little love in my life_   
_All I need is a little love in the dark_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_   
_I need a little loving tonight_   
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_

_Me and my broken heart_   
_Me and my broken_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It's just me_   
_It's just me_   
_It's just me_   
_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need is a little love in my life_   
_All I need is a little love in the dark_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_   
_I need a little loving tonight_   
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_   
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_   
_Me and my broken heart_

As I finished singing and was about to play and sing another song when someone spoke behind me. **"So you heard me singing yesterday? Hmm, Princess?"** I looked to that person and **"Yes nii-san. I just find that song so beautiful at the same time... So broken that it can break my heart into pieces so yeah i search and find that song and played it. So how was it? And are you okay now?"** And yes it's my brother, Kosuke-nii. Let me introduce my Brother. Hinata Kosuke. 21 years of age. The second born of the family. Many people told him that he is like a rising sun. Well yeah. They're right after all. Height? Well, 199.7! See?! He's almost at 200?! ***Sigh*** My brother has a brown hair just like mom and blue eyes just like my dad. My brother is so handsome. So shout out to my brother's ex! You're so dumb! Okay move on. Sports? He can play any sports and I learned volleyball, basketball and soccer to him and right now? He's a racer, a model and a worlds top chef. Ugh! I love the taste of his cooking. And he owns a biggest restaurant here in America. He's smart, kind, humble, and sweet. He always hug me when he sees me and kiss my forehead and my brother looks like a 18 year old and also many mistook us as a couple. HAHAHAHAH!

Back to reality. He walk towards me and sit beside me and grab my snack, open it and eat it and replied **"Yes, it's beautiful. I love to hear your voice princess. I know you're worried about me. I must say I'm not fine but i know it will heal soon *smile* thank you for your concern princess. Now, can you sing me any song?"** while eating my snacks and did he just drink my favorite milk?! My strawberry milk?! **"Hey! Kosuke-nii that's my favorite drinks! And yes I sing you any song but you gonna buy me a box of strawberry milk then *pout* because you drink my milk"** I demand.

He laugh and ruffle my hair **"Yes! I'm gonna buy you a 5 boxes of your Strawberry Milk. Now i wanna hear your singing voice *smiles*"** I smiled and shouted **"YES! PROMISE?!"** I raise my pinky finger to my brother **"I promise. I always keep my promises to you, my princess"** he raise his pinky finger and we pinky promise. **"Can you sing me the Ocean by Hillsong?"** He asked. **"Sure thing nii-san!"** And I sing him a song then we stayed like that until it gets dark.

**"Let's go back?"** Asked Kosuke-nii. **"Sure!"** And we stood up and clean and grab my things and go back home. **"You sure love to go here on barefoot, Princess. Here i grab your slippers when I saw you walking barefooted towards to this tree, your favorite spot and please use it. We don't want Mom get mad at you again, hmm?"** I pout and said **"Ehh! But the grass feels so nice in my feet nii-san!"** But I obliged. Don't want mom to get mad, again. He laugh and tells me **"I know, but mom don't want you, us to get sick"** I replied **"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go!"** He grab my guitar and blanket **"Alright, let's go and by the way. Mom want's to talk with you"** I perked up and asked **"About what?"** He shrugged **"I don't know. Well let's find out later"** and I replied **"Well, okay"**

Hmm I wonder what Mom's want to talk about. Is it about my grades? But I scored my test A+? Is it my room? Nah, my room is always clean. The music room? But I remember closing the aircon there and always practicing. Is it about basketball? But I already tell her that I quitted the basketball and soccer so that I could focus playing volleyball? Only volleyball! Hmm. Is it about how I walked outside barefooted? If it's the reason then I'm doomed. What am I gonna do? Mom's gonna kill- ***boink*** **"Ouch! Sorry-" "Watch were you going princess and stop thinking while walking, it's dangerous"** the person who I bumped into **"Okay, sorry Chikao nii-san. I'm not gonna think while walking again *smiles*"** He ruffle my hair and replied **"Good"** and walk towards to living room and grab the newspaper. Hinata Chikao. The first born son. He's wise and clever. He's 23 years of age. Has an orange hair, like me and have a beautiful blue eyes. How I wish I have that kind of eye color. His 203.6 tall. Yes! Yes! I know. Too tall. He owns a biggest company here in America. And he owns it on his own. Yes you heard me right? He doesn't want dad's company cuz he want's to create his own company. Well they said he has a company in japan too but I dunno cuz i never asked. Chikao nii-san is not talkative like me. He likes to observe especially if it's me. He's sweet and kind to us, especially me but cold to everyone. I don't know why tho. He's single. Please court my brother. I don't want my brother to die single. Just kidding. He's handsome just like Kosuke-nii. Well all of my brothers are drop dead gorgeous. Handsome and my dad too!

Chikao-nii look up to me **"Oh. Mom's want to talk to you in her office but before you go to Mom go to Dad's first, he said he's gonna give you something."** He said and go back to reading a newspaper. "Okay nii-san! Did you eat dinner already?" I asked. **"Hm-hmm"** he nodded not taking his eyes off the newspaper. **"Princess, you should go to dad now. I'll take care of your guitar and this snacks"** Kosuke-nii said. **"Okay! Gotta go now!"** And I walk towards to staircase. I was about to take a step when someone grab me and spin me. **"Princess! I miss you! Did you miss me?! Did you miss your big brother Akihiko?! Did you miss my handsomeness?! Hmm! Answer me princess!?"** I giggle and **"Yes hiko-nii I did miss you and please *laugh* stop spinning me already" "Opps! Sorry"** and he put me down gently and ruffles my hair and smile. Hinata Akihiko. 18 years of age. Has a brown hair and a brown eyes. They said he's shining prince. He's popular among the girls and boys too in his school. Not only in his school almost every high school here in America. His height is 194.5 tall right? I know don't remind me that I'm that small ***pout*** anyways he's good in any sport too but he's more focus on basketball. He's the ace! He's handsome and so smart. He likes his fans but never dated anyone. Just like Chikao-nii. Single. He's so energetic and sweet. **"How are you hiko-nii? How's Hawaii?"** I asked. He take a vacation in Hawaii because he said he wants to try to surf in Hawaii. **"Oh! I love Hawaii very much princess! The waves! Ugh! I love surfing there and you know what?! I won a surf tournament there. 2nd place!"** He replied with so much excitement. **"Really?! Wow! Congrats! Aww I wish I was there too *pout*"** He laugh and **"Me too princess! I wish you were there too so you can see my coolness and awesomeness there and the tricks that i made. HAHAHAHAHA!"** he replied

**"Coolness and awesomeness tricks you said? You mean. The one you fall down, face first in the ocean when you try the back flip just like in Barbie that you watch? Well that awesome. Yeah. Cool. Your face that you making that time is hilarious"** someone's familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and **"*gasp* HIRO-NII!"** I shouted and run towards him and jumped to him to give him a hug and he catch me and hugs me back. **"*chuckles* Hi my princess. You miss me that much huh? *Kisses my forehead and put me down*"** he said. **"Of course I miss you! Both you and hiko-nii *smiles*"** i replied. **"Well, that's good to hear"** ruffles my hair and smile. Why does everyone like to mess my hair?

Anyway, Hinata Akihiro. Yes! Akihiko-nii and Akihiro-nii are twins! Hiro-nii. 18 years of age. Has a brown hair and a blue eyes. He's same school with hiko-nii. His height is 193.7 He's sporty just like his twin. But he's more into books. He's like a nerd. A handsome nerd. He's a student council president in his school and just like hiko-nii he has a fan girls and boys too. He's more focus on being a student council president and an archery player and he's top 1 in his school and hiko is in top 2. He's kind and sweet too.

**"I heard Chikao-nii said that dad's want to give something? Now you should go to dad now and btw can you go to Natsu first before you go to dad? Tell Natsu if he don't come down here, I'll burn the latest game that i bought in Hawaii. Okay? Thank you princess"** Hiro-nii said. **"Sure nii-san! Talk you guys later! Tell me more about your vacation okay?"** I replied. **"Sure!"** Hiro-nii and Hiko-nii replied.

Then I run upstairs and go to Natsu's room first. When I reached in front of his room. I knocked. **"THE DOOR IS OPEN! COME IN!"** I heard Natsu's shout. I open the door and peek **"Ah, Natsu!"** He pause the game that he's playing then look up to me and asked **"Yes nee-chan?"** I smiled **"Hiro-nii said if you don't come down he will burn the games that he bought in Hawaii"** I said. He's eyes widen and hurriedly place the game control in his bed and stood and stumble and run out while shouting **"THANKYOU NEE-CHAN FOR TELLING! I LOVE YOU!"** and he's out of my sight now. ***Sigh* *chuckle*** **"That's Natsu for you"** Hinata Natsu. He's the youngest. 8 years of age and at the height of 150.7 yes I know. He too tall of a 8 years old. And I'm not ***facepalm*** well anyway. He has an orange hair and a brown eyes. Just like mine. He's smart. Good at sports and he excelled in academics. He's more focus on board games. Because he don't want to get exhausted his self. But he's pretty good in volleyball and basketball. And loves music too.

**"Well! Time to go to dad!"** I happily skipped towards to my mom and dad's bedroom. Because i know he's too lazy to go to his own office. **"Hmm. I wonder what dad give me this time?"** Well when I was 6 he gave me a grand piano, at the age of 7 he gave me a full set band instruments. Then when at the age of 12 he buy me a volleyball and build a volleyball court to me so that I can play it with my brothers. And now? Hmmm.

As I see my parents bedroom, I smirked and run fast and kick the door and shout **"THE HOUSE IS ON FIREEE! AHHHHHH!"** There I saw my dad jumped in their bed and grab the pillow and shout **"WHERE'S THE FIRE?! WATER! WATER! FIRREE! WHERES-"** **"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA DAD YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** I laugh so hard because why not? I hope I take my camera with me so I could take a video of my Dad's reaction. While laughing. Dad walking slowly towards to me. And he has this scary black aura surrounding him. " **Shoyo~"** he said sweetly. so sweetly that you can't recognize a hint of danger in his voice. I sweat drop and gulp **"Y-ye-yes.."** I said, stuttering. When my day is in front of me. My dad smirked and I know he loves what he seeing into me now. **"You know that I hate it when someone waking me up like that hmmm~"** I nodded shakily. I was about to run for my lives for pete's sake! Dad's is sure scary! But he's already grab my shoulder and said **"Oh no princess. You can't run away from your father~ it's your punishment time!~"** His smirk grew wider. **"Please, I'm sorry I'm not gonna do- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA PLE- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ASE HAHAHAHHAHAHA I-I I A HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA BE- HAHAHHAHAHA HA-HAVE NOWWW HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA S-STOP HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA D-DAAAAAD HAHAHAHAHAHA"** He tickled me. And he stop tickling me. And I fall in the floor **"*Laugh* Good! Cuz if not I'll tickle you more *smirk*"** he replied. **"*Wiping my tears* I promise! I'll never do that again!"** I said while I raise my right hand. He smiled and ruffle my hair. They sure do love messing my hair. Hmp!

**"Now what can I do to my princess?"** He said while helping me to get up on the floor. **"Chikao-nii said you giving me something?"** I asked curiously. When I said that his face lit up. **"Oh! Right! Wait and sit in the bed I'll get it"** he stood up and walk towards in their drawer. While he getting something I stood up and walk towards to their bed and sit. **"Where did I put it? Hmm"** dad said still searching whatever is that. Okay wondering what's my dad's name? Okay lemme introduce my father. Hinata Katsuo. 43 years of age. He's a business man. He's one of the most influential businessman. He's a biggest powerful man here in America and in japan. And I heard that he's one of the top 3 that has a biggest company in the whole world. Amazing right. He has a orange hair like me and a blue eyes. When it comes to business my dad is so cold. They said he is a perfectionist. A victory. But I know he's a softie. When it comes to his family. He's so sweet. Kind. And I love all of it. He never fails to make me happy. His height is in the 191.8 yes. My brother's are more taller. I wish I was taller too ***pout***

**"Aha! Here is it!"** Dad said while holding an.. black envelop? He started walking towards me **"Here, take it and let's go to your mom! I bet you will love what your mom gonna tell to you *smiles* let's go sunshine"** I take the envelop curiously and look at my dad who is smiling while walking out and looks back at me and smiled. **"You would love what your mom gonna tell to you. I promise"** he said. I nodded and get up and walk towards him and he hold my hand and guide me to mom's office. While walking I look closely to this envelop that I'm holding **"what is this?"** I keep thinking that. **"Hmm. Well find out later"**

While looking at the black envelop I didn't notice that we're in front of my mom's office. Dad's knocked in the door and a **"Come in"** said the person who is behind this door. Dad open it and I smiled. My mom. Hinata Yua. She's so beautiful. Her brown wavy hair and he beautiful brown eyes. She's too focus on her works. My mom is a fashion designer. A world class designer. My mom looks so young that if I stand beside her? She look like my older sister. Same with dad. They're both looks younger even though they're in their 40's. My mom's height is a lil bit taller than me. 165.8 And mom has a beautiful voice.

She looks up and then smiled when she saw us. Oh how I love my mom's smile. "Honey, Shouyou. I've been waiting for you" mom said while walking towards us and give us a hug. And kiss my forehead and she kiss my dad's lips. Well, okay. **"How are you shouyou?"** Mom's asked. **"I'm doing good mom! Well I'm lil bit bored. How about you mom? Did you eat already?"** I asked. My mom smiled and gently comb my orange hair using her hand. **"I'm doing good too baby. And nope, but i'll eat later after our talk *smiled*"** she replied and looks up to dad **"Ready to tell our daughter, honey?"** Mom's asked and dad chuckled, kiss my mom's forehead and hug her and said **"I'm ready love *smiled*"** He replied and both of them look's at me happily, lovingly.

I love how they look at me like that but I'm more curious right now so I asked them. **"So, what you guys want to tell me and I'm curious. Did I do something wrong? And what about this *waving the black envelop to them*? What is this?"** I asked and eyeing the envelop and look at them curiously. They smiled and Mom answered **"You did nothing wrong baby" "Hahaha! Why don't you open the envelop princess?"** Dad said.

**"Can I?"** I asked. **"Of course baby! It's for you after all."** Mom's replied. I eyed them and to envelop and back at them. **"Okay?"** I replied curiously. I sit in the chair and place the envelop in the table that mom has in her office. I slowly open it. And there. I saw so many papers. I look back at them like asking **"Go on baby *smiled*"** mom said. I shrugged and get the papers inside and place it in the table. The first word I saw is **"Karasuno?"** I said and i look at them, they're smiling then i look back at the paper. Down the Karasuno's word has a picture of a.. what is this? School? And I read it school in? Ahh in japan okay and I keep reading and I saw my name on it and transfer and yeah I look at them and then asked **"What about it mo-"** I froze. Wait. Karasuno. Japan. Hinata Shouyou. Transfer. Transfer to where? Karasuno? Where's Karasuno? In Japan. Wait what? I look back at the papers with my eyes are wide that I feared that it will fall down from my face. I look back at my parents still smiling and shouted **"I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN?! AND NOT ONLY THAT, I'M GONNA TRANSFER TO MOM'S HIGHSCHOOL?!"** I asked them and they nodded. I squeal and run towards them and give them a biggest hug and said **"THANK YOU SO MUCH! MOM! DAD! THIS IS! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVEN THO IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"** They hug me back and push back gently and giggle. My mom wipe my tears. Oh I didn't notice that I'm crying **"Shh baby. I know. You're welcome baby. And I love you more!"** Mom said while wiping her own tears. **"And we know that you like to go back there. To attend your mom's high school and to see them"** Dad said while smiling.

I smiled **"Yes dad. Thank you so much! Thank you both so much!"** I hug them again and push back gently and place my right hand in my chest and grab the necklace. The necklace is so beautiful. It's round with a button on it. I press the button and it open and there. A ring. A small ring that reminds me of the promises that we tell to each other. I kiss the ring whispered softly **"I'm coming back Ukki, Ashi. I'm coming"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this is wattpad but I wanted to post it here

**NO ONE'S POV**

Hinata Shouyou is packing her own clothes and important things that she need. While packing. Someone's knock on her bedroom's door. " **Come in!"** Shouyou said and pick up some shoes that she will definitely use. The person who knocks, entered **"Need help?"** Shouyou look back and there, she saw her older brother Kosuke. She smiled **"Sure** **nii** **-san! Thank you!"** She replied. Kosuke smiled back and walk towards to her lil sis and help her packed. **"Mom said that Butler Kim and Mommy Shei are already in Japan. They need to check your new house there. And Tyler and Belle are already in there too, and the things and furniture that you need are already in there too."** Kosuke said.

Shouyou look up to her brother and asked **"Wait? I didn't know that we have a new house? What about the other one?"** She's asked, confuse. Cuz she thought that she will be living in their older house. Where they're neighbors with her bestfriends. **"Oh you didn't know? Mom sold it to one of her friends. And i heard that your friends there move out to I don't where in the part of M** **iyagi** **"** Kosuke said then look to her sister **"And from what I've heard they're studying in Karasuno. Same with kochi"** Kosuke continued.

Shouyou widen heart eyes and said excitedly **"Wait really?! Kochi-** **nii** **studying there too?! Wah! I'm so excited! Ne ne!** **Nii** **-san? Does kochi-** **nii** **knows that i'm going back?"** Shouyou asked. Kosuke nodded. **"Yep! Mom tells auntie that you will be studying there in karasuno. And he's excited cuz his cousin will be there. He misses you very much *chuckle*"** and smile to her sis and there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

I smiled. I zip my traveling bag and walk towards to my brother and hug him. **"Aww don't be sad Kosuke-** **nii** **. I will miss you too** **nii** **-san. Please visit me sometimes there, okay? I love you** **nii** **-san!"** I kiss his cheeks and hug him tightly. He smiled back to me and kiss my forehead and hug me back. **"I will miss you too and I promise I'll visit you. And I love you more princess."** He pulled back gently and cupped my face. **"Please be careful princess okay? I'm not there, your brothers to protect you. And call me when something happen okay? I really want to go with you but I can't, because of my work"** he said worriedly to me. I smiled and said **"I'll me fine. And yes I'll be careful. And yes, I'll contact you and please take care of yourself too** **nii** **-san"** he pinch my nose and replied **"Of course"** then we continued packing. After 30 minutes. I'm all packed.

**"All done?"** Kosuke-nii asked. **"Yep!"** I replied. **"Okay let's go down now. Mom cooked us a cookie and bake your** **favorite** **strawberry cheesecake"** he replied. My face lit up and run to my door room and look back to nii-san. I excitedly said **"Come on** **nii** **-san! Faster!"** While gesturing to come quickly. He laugh **"Hai hai!~"** and walk towards me.

When we arrive in the dining hall, I smiled because it's been awhile that we are complete. The twins keep bickering about who will eat the last piece of chocolate cake. Chikao nii-san eating a cookie. Natsu.. well as usual in his phone and eating a strawberry. And Dad just drinking peacefully his tea while watching his children disaster amusement. And mom walk in with a serving plate in her both hand with a cookies and ***gasp***

**"STRAWBERRY** **CHEESECAKEEE** **!"** I yelled and run towards mom. I was about to jumped to get my cake when mom stop me **"Ah-ah! Did you wash your hands baby? And how many times do I have to tell you no running!"** She said. I pouted and **"but my cheesecake.."** eyeing my cake. Mom walk towards in the dining table and place the cookies and my cake and look back at me I mean glare and said. **"Wash your hands first, young lady."** I gulped **. "H-hai!"** I said and I salute. And run to kitch- **"No running!"** And walk faster so I can wash my hands.

**"*Chuckles* that was amusing princess"** I frown and look at my brother and back to the faucet and wash my hands properly. **"*pout* mom sure is scary Kosuke-** **nii** **"** i said. He laugh and replied **"Sure she is"** and wash his hands too. Mom is so over protective. Well, I can blame because of what happened before. After I wash my hands, I dry it and **"Gonna run ba-" "I TOLD YOU NO RUNNING!"** Mom yelled from the dining room. I frown and pout and I heard koseuke-nii snickered and are my brothers laughing at me?! I frown again and walk slowly to dining hall. **"Does mom has an eyes around the mansion? Or ears?"** I whispered.

When I arrived, I sit in my chair and I still hear my twin brothers snickering and I look up and yes they're looking at me and Natsu is looking at me amusement and Dad smiling at me, Mom is smiling but she's separating the cookies, Kosuke-nii giggle while walking to his sit and Chikao-nii wait.. CHIKAO-NII SMIRKING AT ME?! **"Ugh! I hate you all! Hmp!"** I poutedly said and bury my face in the table. **"Oh we know that you love us princess"** Dad said. And they laugh and continue to eat. I smile and get up and muttered **"yeah"** and eat my strawberry cheese cake.

Oh you're wondering why Mom is the one who baking and not the maids and there's no butler? Well Dad gave them a two weeks day off or I must say Family Day. Yep! Even though dad was well known as a powerful but cold person. He knows what's the meaning of family and love. I remember when dad said when he choose to attend my volleyball match for the first time when I was in 1st year in middle school than attend the important business meeting _**"Princess, Family is the most important thing well it's not a thing in my life. In our life. I prefer to lose my job, these money than lose my family okay? I want my family to be happy. To feel that they're love. I want to support my family to what they want to be happy. I don't care that meeting. It's just a meeting. I can re-schedule it. But you? I can't replace you, your brothers and your mom too okay? This is your first match. So why would I waste this moment?"**_ I really love him and my family.

**( F A S T F O R W A R D )**

We are in the living room. Chikao-nii and Akihiko-nii playing chess in the small table in front of me. In the right couch, Kosuke-nii doing something in his laptop. I think it's his work? In the left couch, there's mom and dad cuddling each other while watching Chikao-nii and Akihiko-nii play. And beside me is Natsu, as usual playing on his phone and beside Natsu is Akihiro-nii listening to his music. And me? Savoring this moment. This is my last day here and tomorrow is the day when I'm coming back. 

**"Mom, does this Karasuno school staff knows princess identity? And what surname she will use? Yours or dad?"** Chikao-nii asked **"Checkmate"** he added **. "WHAT?! How did you do that nii-san?! Why I can't beat you?!"** Akihiko-nii frustratedly said and Chikao-nii just smirk at Hiko-nii. After Chikao-nii said that, kosuke-nii, Hiro-nii and Natsu stop what they're doing even Hiko-nii paid attention to mom. I perk up and yeah, does the school staff knows who am I? I'm not bragging or not but Hinata Family is known around the America. Well I don't know if it's known in Japan. I look up to my mom and wait for her answer.

**"Only the principal and vice-principal. And she will use your dad's. Our surname. She's safe there. So don't worry"** Mom replied and she smile. **"Butler Kim is there too. And you know what Butler Kim can do, right boys?"** Dad added. They gulped except Chikao-nii cuz he just smirked and answered **"Yeah, she's definitely safe"** I giggle. Butler Kim is a talented, strong, smart and a skillful person. He's like a big brother to me. And Kim Family is a trusted friend with Hinata Family. So that's why. You will find out soon who are this Kim Family.

**"Hai hai~ You should go to bed my children. It's already 11pm and Shouyou's flight is at noon am I right? No go to sleep"** Mom said. **"Okay, Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad"** We said in unison. And walk towards to our room.

I was about to enter my room **"Nee-san"** I look back and saw Natsu looking in his feet, fidgeting. **"What is it, Natsu?"** I asked. He stilled, take a deep breath and nervously asked **"C-can I.. u-uhm.. C-can I sleep beside y-you?"** I smiled and **"Sure! Why not? come here okay? The door is open"** His face lit up and said **"Yes! I'll get my pillow! I'll be back nee-chan!"** And he ran to his bedroom. I chuckled at the sight and enter my room, leaving my door open.

I sit in my bed and take a deep breath and look out the window and smile **"Tomorrow is the best day huh?"** I whispered. I look in my bedside table. And i saw two picture frame. One is me and kochi-nii doing a peace sign while smiling. And the other one, I smiled and picked it up. And look at the two boys who is in the picture with me. Smiling widely while in our hands, a necklace, a three pairs of necklace. I touch my necklace in my chest and whispered **"I'm coming. I'm coming back to you guys. I hope you still remember me"**

I place back the picture and lay beside Natsu who is asleep now. I didn't notice he's here. I look at my baby bro and gently hug him. He unconsciously hug me back. I smiled and kiss his hair and I whisper **"Goodnight Natsu"** and I close my eyes and before I drifted to sleep. A flash of an images of a two laughing boys. I smiled and dream happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short update but I hope you guys like it
> 
> Feedbacks?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is not in your standards, but after I finished this story. I'll edit all of my chapters to become like a book. But thankyou for your feedbacks. It helps me a lot :>

**SOMEONE'S POV**

_I'm in the playground. There's so many children. I just look around and I saw in front of me, 4 kids. But one of them is on the ground and.. crying. Ahh bullies. Well I just pass by and nothing more but then i gained there attention. Great!_

  
_One of the bullies look at me and asked_ _**"What are you looking at four eyes?!"** _ _One of the bullies tells_ _**"yeah!"** _ _Second the motion of the other two bullies. I just look at the boy in the ground who look at me in awe? Whatever and back to the bullies._ _**"Lame"** _ _I said and put my headphones on. And I was about to walk away when someone behind us shouted._

_**"YEAH! THAT WAS LAME! WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE?! BULLYING SOMEONE WHO CAN'T FIGHT BACK?! PATHETIC!"** _ _we look behind us and there. A girl. Standing brave. Has an orange hair. A beautiful brown eyes. A cute nose. Pink lips. And she's.. so small._

_The bullies looks offended and mad. Bully one asked_ _**"Who are you squirt?! Go away!"** _ _Bully two continued_ _**"What a squirt doing here? Go** _ _**ba** _ _**-!" "And who do you think you are? Talking to my sister like that, idiots?"** _ _Someone spoke behind the girl. And we look up. And he's so tall! he's holding a soccer ball while looking at the bullies. And he looks mad and there's this aura around him that telling us_ _**"Touch my sister, your dead"** _

_The bullies got scared and run away. The boy on the floor looks terrified and me I'm scared a lil bit. When the bullies was out of sight. The aura of the older boy cease. He sigh and pat the girls head and smile_ _**"You sure are brave now princess. I'll just go back to my friends there, asked me if you need anything alright?"** _ _Then he looks at me and smile and he looks in the boy and asked_ _**"Are you okay kid?"** _ _The said boy nodded._ _**"Good"** _ _Look back at me and his sister and run back to his friend who is waiting for him. I look back to where the girl is and found nothing there but she's in the boy in the floor side._ _**"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm gonna kick their butt if i see them! Hmp! What is your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou? What about you? Are you 4 like me? Wow! Your freckles is so pretty?! Can I touch them? Can I?! Can I?!"** _ _And she start asking excitedly to a poor boy a question who is confuse to answer her right now. And she help him to get up._

_Well, why I am still staring and staying here. I gonna go. I was about to turn around and walk away when someone poke my shoulder and I turn around and I jump because of the shock. What the heck? How can she got here that fast? It's like I'm 4ft away from them?! I look back at the boy and just like me. He's shocked._

_**"Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou! What about you? Wow your so tall! Are you playing sports? Is that a headphone? You like music too?! Yah! Me too me too! What is your** _ _**favorite** _ _**music! Blah blah blah"** _ _and she keep asking me some things. But all I see is her face, it's like I just watching a one object but beautiful, colorful._

_When I blink, we are in my house._ _**"Ukki! Where's ashi?"** _ _Shouyou asked me. I shrugged and_ _**"He's with mom, they're baking. Want me to take you their too? And help them?"** _ _I said and her face lit up and smile widely and replied._ _**"Sure! Come on ukki!"** _

_**"One, two, three, four, five.."** _ _where should I hide. Oh! There! I ran to a big bushes and there I find ashi, giggling is there too. So we hide together there too._ _**"Ukki,** _ _**sho** _ _**is looking for us now"** _ _he whispered. And I smile_ _**"** _ _**Shhh** _ _**, let's keep** _ _**qui** _ _**-" "FOUND YOU** _ _**UKKI** _ _**! FOUND YOU** _ _**ASHI** _ _**! *giggle*"** _ _me and ashi gasp and asked_ _**"How did you find us?"** _ _And I continued_ _**"Yeah! This bush is big"** _ _She smile, point her finger in our hair_ _**"Your hairs are sticking out *laugh*"** _ _she replied. Ashi and me look to each other and laugh._

_**"*sniff* Why do you need *sniff* to go sho?"** _ _Ashi asked crying. I just look at them sadly. I'm not gonna cry._ _**"*Crying* I-I don't know t-too ashi *sniff* I don't want t-to go"** _ _Sho replied. She wiped her tears and sigh and look at us **"Even though I'll go far far away, you two are still**_ **** _**my** _ _**bestfriend** _ _**right? You guys not gonna replace me right? And you guys will wait for me right? You guy** _ _s_ _**always remember me right?"** _ _She asked sadly and hopefully while her tears streaming down to her face. I wipe her tears with my thumb and feel my tears in my eyes and said_ _**"Of course! We will never replace you!"** _ _Ashi hold her hand and said "And_ _**we will never forget you"** _ _and Ashi and I continued_ _**"We will wait for you!"** _ _After we said that. We cried and cried and hug each other._

_Sho walk towards me and ashi and she gave us a ring? I look at her and to ashi who is looking at me too, confuseldy. I was about to asked why when she said_ _**"That's our promise rings!"** _ _She show us her own ring, it's the same at us._ _**"This rings *pointed to our rings* will remind us who are our bestfriends. That no matter where we are. We will not forget each other!"** _ _She said cheerfully. We smiled and we give her a hug._ _**"Shouyou! Are you done? Let's go now princess"** _ _her dad said._ _**"I'm coming!"** _ _She look at us and smiled sadly._ _**"I'm gonna miss you two"** _ _and she turn back and we look at her back, tears bursting out. And we wait until she was out of our sight._

_**"We will wait for you and never forget you sho. I promise. We promise"** _

  
***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**"Kei! Wake up! You'll be late to your practice!"** And I heard a footsteps fading. I open my eyes and I saw a blur ceiling, I look at my bedside table and take my eyeglasses. I put it on and I see clearly. I look at my clock. 6:00am. I sigh and sit up and look around as I adjust my sight. Oh I forgot to close my window. I scan and i saw my uniform. It iron neatly. My bag are okay. I look at my study table. Oh my notebook is still there. I stood up and walk towards my study table and get my notebook. I was about to turn around when I take a glimpse of a picture frame. I look back and smile. **"You sure taking your time there Sho"** I stare it a lil bit longer then turn around to do my morning ritual.

**(FAST FORWARD)**   
  
  


**"Bye Mom" "Bye Kei! Take care! Don't forget to eat your lunch! And share with tadashi!"** Mom said. **"Hai"** I reply. I headed outside and start walking towards to school. Karasuno is just a walking distance. Should I introduce myself? Tsk. Tsukishima Kei. 15. I play volleyball. 1st year. 188.3 tall. Middle blocker. That's all.

**"Tsukki!"** Oh. I look back **"Good morning Tadashi"** I greeted. **"Good morning Tsukki! Did you finish your homework?"** He asked. **"Yes and urusai yamaguchi"** **"Gomen tsukki".** Yamaguchi Tadashi. 15. Volleyball player too. 1st year. 179.5 tall. Pinch server. He can be middle blocker too.

**(FAST FORWARD)**

**NO ONE'S POV**

3pm at Karasuno Volleyball club. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi doing their warm up. And everyone on the gym. **"Okay! Start** **practicing and do the 5 on 5 match. A team who lose will do the dive receiving"** Coach Ukai said. **"Ossu!"**

While they play their match intensely. Kiyoko Shimizu. 3rd year. Manager. Taking a notes and Yachi Hitoka. 1st year. Manager. In the Score board. When someone burst open the gym floor and that person is Takeda sensei **"I HAVE A GOOD TWO NEWS!"** He shouted and catches his breath. The players stop their match and look at their advisor curiously. **"Okay! Gather around!"** Coach Ukai yells. **"Team! Gather around!"** Sawamura Daichi repeat. 3rd year. Wing Spiker, Opposite Hitter, Defensive Specialist Captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

They walk toward to their coach and advisor and sit on the floor while wiping their sweat and some drink their water. **"So what is this news that you gonna tell us sensei?"** Tanaka Ryuu asked. 2nd year. Wing Spiker, Outside Hitter **"Is it a training camp? Or is it a pract** **i** **ce match with other teams?"** Nishinoya Yuu added. 2nd year. Libero. The said sensei smile **"It's not a training camp but it's a practice match with aoba johsai, again"** They're shock. **"Why? I mean they beat us in Interhigh?"** Chikara Ennoshita. 2nd year. Wing Spiker. **"Yeah"** Kazuhito Narita whispered. 2nd year. Middle blocker. **"Are they making fun of us?"** Hasashi Kinoshita said in low voice. 2nd year. Wing Spiker. Pinch Server

**"They invite us because they see us as an equal and rival"** Takeda sensei said. After he said that the players are now keep talking asking why? When? **"Next week in Thursday the practice match with aoba johsai"** And so on and so forth that they have now a conversation to their own when someone asked. **"Uhm.. Sensei you said there is two news? So uhm.. What's the other one?"** Asked Azumane Asahi shyly. 3rd year. Wing Spiker, Outside Hitter and the Ace of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Aftee Asahi asked that. Everyone in the gym keep quite and look curiously to their advisor.

Takeda sensei smile **"We will have another new player who will gonna transfer here! And that person will be here tomorrow"** he announce. After he said that the players, managers and even Coach Ukai was shocked to the said news. Cuz why? Why someone transfer in the middle of the semester? Are they okay? But one particular person was happy to hear the news. And smirked while watching his teammates dumbfounded.

**"What do you mean sensei? A transferee? From where? And in the middle of semester? What his position? What year is he? Is he a setter? Tell me!"** Kageyama Tobio asked curiously. 1st year. Setter. **"King, calm down. Sensei will not run away to your questions"** Tsukishima Kei snickered. **"Shut up dumbass!"** Kageyama retort. **"Stop you two. Just listen to Takeda Sensei"** Sugawara Koushi glared at them and they keep their mouth shut but they're still glaring to each other. Suga just shook his head and pay attention to their advisor. Sugawara Koushi. 3rd year. Setter, Pinch Server. And a Vice Captain in Karasuno Volleyball club.

Takeda sensei look to the paper and read and frown. **"It's said it's from America and there's no position that written in here. But it's said that this person is good at volleyball"** then he look up to the players who is now was shocked to the news? Because why not? It's from America. And American players are good in sports. The players was about to asked some question when Coach Ukai said **"Okay! If you want to know more then ask that person tomorrow. Now go clean up and go home!"** **"Ossu!"** Then they started cleaning.

Coach Ukai was about to leave when takeda sensei tells him that they need to talk outside. He nooded and they now walked outside. Takeda sensei look back to coach ukai and handed a lil box? He look at it and look back to the advisor and asked **"What is this?"** Takeda sensei sigh and said. **"I don't know but the vice principal said I'll give this to you. The coach. And tells you that the transferee's former coach wants to give this to you. And the decision of the position of that transferee's player are in your hands."** Sensei explain.

Coach Ukai nodded anxiously and take the box. **"Maybe it's the matches of the transferee"** he thinks. He look back to the advisor and say thanks and turn back and go home. He eyed the box and whisper **"I'll find it out later.**

**_(Back to the player who are in their locker room)_ **

**"What do you think to the new player? Do you think he's tall?"** Tanaka asked. **"Of course it's tall! All Americans are tall!"** Nishinoya answer. **"I think he has a big body. Just like what I'm watching yesterday, It's a hollywood movies"** Ennoshita added and the other players are thinking the same way too and one thing in their mind. **"He looks scary".**

Sugawara laugh and said **"You guys think too much. Let's just wait tomorrow"** close his locker and pick his bag. **"Yeah! For now let's change and head home. And no extra practice. I'm talking to you, Kageyama"** Daichi added. Kageyama froze **"H-hai".** Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered.

They're now headed home but still thinking who is this transferee. And one person who is smiling widely because of excitement. _**"They're think you're scary big man cousin. *Chuckle* Oh man! I'm excited to see their faces when they saw that their scary big man will turn out into cute adorable girl"**_ he thought. Looking forward to tomorrow. **"I'll welcome you back tomorrow, Shouyou"** He whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep updating like this writing. After I finish this book, I'll edit it like a real book.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

**"Sweetie! Butler Kim is already here!"** Mom shouted. **"I'm coming Mom!"** I said. I was looking in my mirror and look at myself, I just wore my Karasuno's uniform because I'm gonna attend school in the afternoon and Shouyou asked me to wear it. I don't know why. I smile and look at the side of the mirror and there's a paper bag with a Karasuno girl's uniform in that. It's for Shouyou. I take it and my bag and walk towards my door and before I go out I again scan my room **"Hmmm"** I look back at my things **"I have everything now"** I open the door and go downstairs.

As I reach downstairs I see Butler Kim back and he's sitting in the couch, drinking his favorite black coffee. I smirk and slow my step, tiptoe. And when I close enough to him I prepare to shout **"GOO-" "Good morning young master Koushi"** He cut me, look back to me and smile. No! Scratch that. He smirk at me. I pout and **"You win again"** I smile and **"What time are we going to airport butler Kim?"** I excitedly asked and walk in front of him. He smile and look at his watch. **"We still have 1 hour before we go"** after he said that he continue drinking his coffee. **"You always so early huh butler kim? Well I eat breakfast now and did you eat already?"** I asked and he just nodded **"Yes I already have my breakfast before I go here and eat well young master"**

I smile and walk towards in dining hall. You have a guess now who I am huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA Let me introduce myself. I'm Sugawara Koushi. And yes! Shouyou's cousin. My mom and her mom are siblings so that's why. I'm in the Volleyball team. 3rd Year. Anything else? Okay back to reality. I'm excited to see Shouyou again. And what more? She's attending Karasuno and she's going to join Volleyball! Oh man, this will be fun!

**(FAST FORWARD | AT THE AIRPORT)**

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

I step out at the airport and take a look around. Still beautiful ah? ***sigh*** **"It's been awhile, Japan"** I whisper and smile. I look back at my bags. 2 large spinner suitcase? Check. A medium size box? Check. And my backpack? Check! I smile and **"Well, mind as well find something to sit while wait for Butler Kim"** I look around and there! I push my luggage and walk towards to a bench and there's vending machine beside it. I put the box and my backpack in the bench and put my 2 spinner at the side and take a sit. I look at my watch and saw **"5:00am"** and I patiently wait for my butler. Well I said to butler Kim that fetch me at 6:30 because I thought my flight will take longer.

I just scan my surrounding and is it more beautiful than the last time I'm here. Well, it's been ten years. Btw, you want to know what's my outfit hmm? A plain white turtleneck shirt, black high waist tattered pants, black 4 inch high heels. I tied my bright orange hair into high messy ponytail and I put my necklace, well I always wear this. The necklace with a ring inside of it. And I wore my David Yurman Women's Classic 38mm watch. It's silver and it's a gift from Chikao nii-san. And this is the first gift that I have ever receive in nii-san! You read it right? Yes! So yeah I'll wear it anytime. Hihi!

I'm excited to see Kochi-nii. Kochi-nii is so handsome. I said to myself before if Kochi-nii is not my cousin? I'll tell Mom that I wanted to marry him but sadly we can't. **(A/N have you ever experience it? That you have a crush/attractive to someone that we don't know then poof! Hello! He/She's cousin! Wake up! ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ)** But really? I'm happy that he's my cousin and at the same time my secret keeper. A secret that everyone don't want to remember again. Well basically it's all about what happen to me in the past. You want to know? Because one ti-

**"SHOUYOU!!** **SHOUYOUUUUUU** **!!"** Someone calling me. And I look up and **"KOCHI-** **NII** **?! KOCHI-** **NIIIIII** **!!"** I shout and run fast towards him and give him a best hug! He catch me and spin me around then we hug. I pull back and cupped his face. **"Oh how I miss you so much Kochi-** **nii** **! You've grown! And you look more handsome now Kochi-** **nii** **! Marry me please!"** I jokingly said. He chuckle and said **"I miss you so much more Shoyou. Oh please, I'll marry you if you're not my cousin"** he reply. **"WAAAHH! Your uniform is look cool on you! All black! My** **favorite** **color** **!"** I excitedly said while look to him and his uniform. **"I look good in anything Shouyou"** he said. We laughed and someone interrupt us. **"Welcome back, Young lady"** I look to where the voice and I jump and **"** **BUTLEEER** **KIIIIIIM** **!"** I give him a hug. Butler Kim is like a big brother to me. He's 2 years ahead of my Brother Chikao. He hug me back **"We need to get going my lady. You'll attend school in the afternoon, am I right??"** He asked and I just nodded.

We get my stuff and load it in a van. And after that we get in and Butler Kim start the van and drive back to my new home. We just chat to each other. Until we reach our destination. I look at the window and wow! Mom and Dad knows what style I like huh. It's a huge 2 storey black and white modern house. After Butler Kim park the van. I immediately go outside and look around. There's a mini pond in the side of the house, a flower garden in the other side of the house and there's so many green plants, with a lights on it. This is so cool! I run towards the door and open it **"I'M BAAAAACK!"** I shouted. **"Welcome back young lady"** I look at that person **"MOMMY SHEI!"** I walk fast to her and give her a hug. Mommy Shei is my personal maid that my mom hired when I was a little. She's Filipina and she's the same age of my mom. I treat her as my second mom. She's so precious to me. She hug me back and pat my head. I pull back and look around. The interior is cool too. Just like in exterior. It's black and white.

**"Shoyou, you rest a lil bit before we go to school"** Kochi-nii said. I look back at him and said. **"Wake me up when we go to school okay?"** He just smile and nodded. I get my backpack and proceed to my room. And btw my things are already in my room. Kochi-nii and butler Kim take it there while I take a look around the house. And you asking me why I keep calling kochi-nii instead koushi-nii? Because when I was a little I'm having a hard time to pronounce his name correctly so yeah. Kochi is much easier. Hihi

When I reach in my room I open it and it's like a same design in my room in America but this room is much cooler. Because it has a balcony. I place my back at my bed and walk towards to my balcony. As I step out **"** **Wooow** **~"** I didn't know that we have a pool and **"THEY BUILT A VOLLEYBALL GYM?! OMG!"** Wow really? Wow.. I'm speechless. This is. This is the best gift that I ever receive in my parents. I really love them. I would love to go there but I need to rest. I walk back to my bed and jump to lay. I'll change later

I stare at my ceiling and hold my necklace in my chest and smile. **"See you later, Ukki, Ashi" I** whisper and drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting my work :>
> 
> I know. It's just a short chapter. Sorry hehe
> 
> Feedbacks?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's the New Chapter
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

**NO ONE'S POV**

**(AT KARASUNO'S VOLLEYBALL GYM)**

Everyone are excited to meet this new student and at the same time new teammate. They're curious who is _'he'_ and what can ' _he_ ' do in volleyball? But little did they know that the ' _he_ ' they're talking about is a ' _she_ ' after all.

All of them, arrive safely at the gym. And start warming up. After that they start practicing. Someone notice that someone is missing. The one who notice this is their captain, Sawamura Daichi. While scanning the gym, he can't spot Sugawara so he then walk towards to Asahi and asked **"Hey Asahi, where's Suga?"** Asahi now scan their surrounding and frown and look back at their captain **"I don't know. I didn't notice him** " Asahi replied. Daichi sigh and was about to get his phone to text and asked Suga ' ** _where the hell is he?'_** when someone open harshly the gym door.

Everyone look at the gym door and saw their Coach Ukai, who is now catching his breath but what shock them is he has a smirk on his face. They're now wondering why coach looking so happy? Coach Ukai clap his hand two times and shout " **Okay gather around crows!"** They obliged and they gather around to their coach. They're now curious because Coach Ukai smirk grew wider when he saw their curious face. He turn to face Daichi " **Has everyone present?** " And asked. " **Yes Coach, except Suga. He's not here"** Daichi replied. And now Coach Ukai frown and was about to asked them where is he when something click on his mind and smirk and face his players. Daichi's now more curious and asked himself " _ **Does coach knows where Suga is**_ **?"**

**"So, what is it Coach?"** Asked Tanaka. He's so curious right now that he need to know right here, right now. Same with everyone. Coach Ukai smile and said " **Okay, I know you know that the new kid will be here this afternoon right? Then I'll be having you a practice match with your new teammates. So Captain?" "Yes coach?"** Replied Daichi. " **Can you divide your team into two groups? You are all 11 right? That's make her 12 then. And i want Sugawara to be paired to this new kid. So that's all. You can now go back to your class. I want to see personal what that person can do"** Coach Ukai said. He was about to leave when Daichi asked " **Coach, do you know where Suga is?"** Ukai stop and smirk to them. " **Yes and you will know it soon"** after he said that, he start to walking away.

The team now is more curious than the last time. Because the way their coach acting? It seems it's great news. And much more curious cuz he knows where Suga-san is. They have all same question in their mind. " ** _Does this new kid is good at volleyball?"_**

**(AT HINATA'S HOUSE)**

**SUGAWARA KOUSHI'S POV**

**"Mommy Shei? Does this 'Childhood Friends' of Shouyou know's that she's here? And not that all, she's staying and study here?** " I'm here in Shouyou's kitchen with mommy Shei. We're preparing a lunch for us to eat. And Mom will be here too later. " **I don't know Koushi. But I heard they're studying in your school too"** Mommy Shei replied. Wait what?! " **They're**?!" I shockingly asked. You know I don't know who is Shouyou's friends. The first time I met her when they migrate to America. And I was born in America by the way. And we become best friends cousin. We always talk to each other and she even tell me about her friends here. So yeah I don't know what their faces. But after 5 years their stay there. Mom decided to stay here in Japan. So yeah.

Mommy Shei chuckle and said " **Yes Koushi, so please keep an eye on her. She'll just jump and hug them if she saw them. And as I remember. The other one has a blonde hair with eyeglasses and then the other one has a dark green with freckles?"** Hmm. They seems familiar to me.. Well, I'll find out later. I look at the wall clock and 2 hours before the afternoon class start. I wash my hands and dry and said to Mommy Shei " **I'll go upstairs and wake up Shouyou, Mommy Shei. She needs to prepare"** she smile and said " **Okay Koushi, go now. I can handle this and thank you for helping me"** I smiled back " **No worries Mommy Shei. I'm glad that I can help"** and then start walking to Shouyou's room.

Blonde hair with eye glasses? Dark green hair with freckles? Hmm. I know that I saw those person before. Maybe a third year? But as I remember, they're in Shouyou's age. Hmmm. While thinking I didn't notice that I am now in front of her bedroom door. So I open it gently and I saw she's still sleeping. I walk towards her and sit gently in her bed. I smile. She's more beautiful than the last time I saw her. And I know many boys and girls will fall for her. I sigh. I really need to keep an eye on her. Who wouldn't fall for her? To have this kind of adorable, gorgeous face? Not only that she has a kindest, sweetest personality? She's also smart and talented? And she loves sport and music too? Oh man, this will be challenging.

I tap her face gently **"Hey Shouyou, wake up. You need to get ready and go to school now hmm? You don't want to be late right?"** I gently said then she open her eyes, look at me and smile. She sit down and look around with a sleepy eyes. She rub her eyes and yawn. Letting out a cute yawn. I ruffle her hair. " **After you prepare, just go to dining hall so you can eat your lunch. And your uniform"** I point it in her closet "I **already iron it and put it there. Okay?** " I said. She just nodded and smile. I kiss her forehead and head downstairs. I have this feeling that she will change the team. In a good way.

**(AFTER 30 MINS)**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Shouyou is already prepared and already eaten. Before she and her cousin head to school. Sugawara Koushi's mom arrive and hug Shouyou. A lil bit chit chat to each other and then they head already to school by Butler Kim who give them a ride. Shouyou keep vibrating because of excitement. Butler Kim and Suga just smile. Shouyou keeps telling some stories to them and there goes her ' _ **gwaah**_ ' then turns to ' _ **fwoosh**_ ' and turn to ' _ **baam**_ '. They just chuckle to her own cuteness. When they arrive to their school. You can see Shouyou's face sparkling with ber brightest smile.

**(FAST FORWARD | SHOUYOU'S CLASSROOM)**

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

I'm standing here in front of my new classmate. They're staring at me. And stare back at them with my blank face. " **Okay class!"** My homeroom said. **"We have a new student, your new classmate. She's from America. Hinata-san please introduce yourself. And class? Be quiet!"** She continue. And she smile at me like encouraging me to introduce myself. I look back to my classmate, still in my blank face. Then I slowly smile at them. They freeze. And I don't know why. " **HI!"** I said as I wave my hand " **My name is Hinata Shouyou!"** And I bow. " **I'm 16! Please take care of me** " and I bow again. When I stood up I smile widely. " **Wow** " they all said. I dunno what is wow mean but I'm so excited!

" **Ehem. Hinata-san you can sit beside Takuma-san. Takuma-san please raise your hand** " Sensei said. And I saw a guy raise his hand shyly. I bow to my teacher and walk towards to Takuma-san. I smile and bow to him and sit to my new desk. And listen to my homeroom teacher's teach about Japanese literature.

**(FAST FORWARD | STILL IN SHOUYOU'S CLASSROOM)**

**NO ONE'S POV**

The student's patiently wait for the bell so that they can talk to the new student. They keep glancing back to Shouyou and blush. Shouyou, who is too oblivious to what's happening around her, just keep smiling and vibrating because she can't wait to meet her new teammates and at the same time she needs to find her friends. After 5 mins someone knock on the front door. Sensei walk towards it and open the door and asked **"Hello, What can I do to you?"** " **Hello Sensei. I'm here to take Shouyou to the Guidance Counselor. They need to speak with her and give her a club application** " it's Sugawara Koushi who said and smile. Sensei nodded and call Hinata to head out already. Hinata just smile and get her things and walk fast towards to her Kochi-nii. Her classmate were disappointed because they can't talk with. But before Hinata go out. She glance back to her classmate, she smile and wave. " **I'll see you guys tomorrow!"** She said happily and head out. They just stared at the close door and shouted " **YES!" "KEEP QUIET!"**

**(FAST FORWARD | KARASUNO'S VOLLEYBALL GYM)**

**SAWAMURA DAICHI'S POV**

As I walk towards to our clubroom, I spot Suga. " **SUG-"** I cut myself because Suga is not alone. He's with.. a girl. A cute girl. With a bright orange hair with a bright smile. I look back at Suga and he's.. smiling. I've never seen this girl before or I just don't notice her. And.. I've never see him smile like that. I clutch my chest. It's pounding so hard that it might leave my body. Why? Why this is hurt so much? I'm still looking at them and before I knew it, they're gone in my sight. I take a deep breath and head towards to our clubroom and change. I avoid thinking them, avoid thinking Suga. "* **sigh* I need to focus"** I whisper and look up. I close my locker and head towards to gym.

As I reach the gym. They're already complete. Except Suga. I shake my head and shout **"Okay team! Start warming up while for our coach!" "Ossu!"** They replied. I smile. Maybe I just thinking too much. For now, I'll focus on our practice.

**(FAST FORWARD | A/N sorry if there's so many fast forward.** **Hihe** **)**

**KAGEYAMA** **TOBIO'S** **POV**

While we warm up I heard Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai talking about the new student. " **I think he's tall like Tsukishima"** Nishinoya said **"I think so too. And i think he has this scary looking face"** Tanaka added. I scowl to what I heard and keep warming up. I frown and what this guy taking so long? Does that new student know what time the club start practicing? Tsk. I look around and I realize Suga-san is not here again. Where is he btw? I shrugged and i heard the gym door open. And there he is. Suga-san and Coach Ukai with Takeda-sensei. I look around and all of my teams are looking at them. I look back and Sugawara-senpai walk towards us and start warming up but is he smiling? He's smiling while looking back at coach. I got curious so look back at Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei then I realize Coach Ukai was smiling. Not us but outside. I'm curious right now. And the same with my team.

They're talking to someone. Then Takeda-sensei walk in and shout " **Gather round team"** I stood up and walk towards sensei. Same with the team. I look back at coach but he's still to someone we don't know and smiling. " **Okay team! As you know that today we will be meeting our new team member. Am i right?"** Takeda-sensei said. We just nodded **"Be nice to her and treat her well okay?" "Ossu!"** We said and yeah we were gonn- wait what?! **"HER?!"** We yelled. **"Ehem!"** Coach Ukai said. We look back at him and **"Come on in Hinata-san. Meet your new team"** Coach Ukai said. And then someone step in...

Bright long orange hair, long orange lashes, small cute pointed nose, pink lips, and she smile at us. It's.. it's so beautiful. **"Hi! My name is Hinata Shouyou! 16 years of age! And Kochi-nii's cousin! Nice to meet you and i hope you take care of me!"** She happily said and bow. Wow. Her voice is so beautiful too. Wait- what am I thinking?! No! I don't said that. I don't like her! No. No- **"Kochi-nii? Who's that?"** I look to Ennoshita-san who said that. " **Oh! It's Sugawara Koushi nii-san!"** She happily replied. When we heard that we all look back at Suga-san who just shrug and smile but I saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.. still looking at Hinata. I look back at Hinata who is still looking at Suga-san and giggle. **"Sho?"** I look back at Yamaguchi. **"Sho?"** I whisper. Who's that?

I saw Hinata froze and look at Yamaguchi. Her eyes widen and **"Ashi?"** She ask. Yamaguchi smile **"ASHIII!!"** Hinata yelled while running to Yamaguchi and Hug him?! Me and my team shock, jaw drop. " **ASHII! I MISS YOUUU! I'M BACK ASHII! I'm back. I miss you"** She said while crying. Yamaguchi hug her back and cried and said **"I miss you too. We miss you too"** and I saw Tsukishima.. smile?! He smile?! What the heck!? and he pat Hinata's head who look up and widen her eyes. " **UKKII?!"** She shout and push gently Yamaguchi and hug Tsukishima who hug her back too.

**"Ah! So they're Shouyou's Childhood Bestfriend. I see now. *giggle*"** Suga-san said. I look at Suga-san who has a smile on his face. I look back at the trio and I saw how happy are they. I just scowl and look away. Tsk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy these past few weeks. School, Work, Babysitting..
> 
> But anyway, 
> 
> Feedbacks?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Reading!!!!

**TSUKISHIMA** **KEI'S** **POV**

I keep glancing to Sho who is warming up right now. Bright long orange hair. Cute nose. Big brown eyes. Pinkish lips. Long lashes. Her smile, her bright smile that it can rival the sun. And she's still.. she's still small **"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"** I saw in the corner of my eye that Yamaguchi look at me with his wide eye and I know that the whole team watching me right now. I know that right now I'll get embarrassed but I don't care anymore. I just want to laugh. I don't care if I smile or laugh in front of everyone. If it is about Sho. I'll do it. Why should I hold myself back if she's right here, in front of me? She's here. She's back! I've been waiting for this. We've (Yamaguchi) been waiting for her return.

I'm still laughing when Sho asked me **"Oi, why are you laughing Ukki?"** After she asked me that question. I laugh harder and louder. The team, even the coaches are looking at me weirdly. So and after 10 seconds, I calmed down but I'm still holding my laughter. **"You know what Sho? Have you grown? Even after all these years, you are still short."** I said and she tilt her head slightly and I saw in her I eyes from clueless to annoyed expression. I walk to her and pinch her cheeks before she throw a fit. **"Moe"** I whispered, only Sho heard it. **"Awwww chukki chapt et"** I smile and let go and she rub her cheek **"What does that mean?"** she asked, frowning at me. I smirk and answered **"It means you're small"** teasingly. Sho looked at me pissed. I lean to her and whisper **"Just kidding, It means cute. But you are still tiny"** I heard Yamaguchi snickered behind me. "Urusai Yamaguchi" I said without looking back. I heard him giggle and said "Gomen, Tsukki

She blush and angrily pout. _**'What's this? An angry Pomeranian?'**_ I thought. **"But _I_ can jump!"** she exclaimed. I just look at her and smile and ruffle her hair. I want to tell her that everyone can jump but I held it back. **"OKAY! OKAY! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW AND PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR RESPECTIVE TEAM! TEAM A IN THE LEFT COURT AND TEAM B IN THE RIGHT COURT!"** Coach shout. **"Ossu!"** I'm in the team A with the king. Psh. 

_Team A: Daichi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Narita, Asahi_

_Team B: Suga, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Hinata, Kinoshita_

  
**"Eh? What position Hinata is, Coach? If Nishinoya is there?"** I heard Tanaka asked. Now that Tanaka-senpai said that I look at Sho and back to coach. And I saw all of them looking at Coach. And then coach just smirk and **"She's a middle blocker"** he said. **"EEEHHHH?!"** I look widely at coach. Looking to his face and see if he is he's lying but no. I look at Sho and she just.. sparkling? Huh? **"REALLY COACHIE?! WAAH THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I'LL BE A MIDDLE BLOCKER IT GOES LIKE 'BOOOOOM'. BACK WHEN I'M IN AMERICA I ALWAYS IN WING SPIKER POSITION LIKE 'FWOOOOSH' AND 'BAAAAM' AND THEN THERE'S A TIMES THAT I'LL BE A LIBERO LIKE 'FWIIIISH'! ARE YOU SURE THAT I'LL BE A MIDDLE BLOCKER?! LIKE REALLY REALLY SUREE?!"** She shouted excitedly while jumping up and down then do her hand action. Coach Ukai just nod and smile. I chuckle to the sight. She's still the same.

But I'm still confuse. As to why Coach Ukai place her in Middle blocker? Well I'll find out later. **"Okay this match is a 2 set. So enjoy and please don't ask questions of what you will witness okay? Ask after your match"** Coach Ukai said. We just nod and start the match. Team B is the first one to serve. And it's Ennoshita senpai is gonna to serve. The whistle blows and he serve it. Daichi-san receive it. Kageyama set it to Tanaka-senpai and he spike it but Nishinoya senpai receive it perfectly and the ball goes to Suga-san. He is ready to set it and he shout **"SHOUYOU!"** And he toss it to her. Huh? I look at Sho and she's running and I immediately run to block her and then she jump and I jump slightly just to block her but I was wrong. She can jump. Higher than me. And it looks like she's.. flying.

She spike it hard, fast. ***BAM!*** When I land I can still see her in the air. Smiling beautifully. I look back and no one receive her spike. I look at my team and then her team. Wide eyes, jaw drop. I look at Yamaguchi. Same reaction with team. I don't know. Yes, I'm shock but there's something inside me that I know she can do that. **"** **WAAAH** **! KOCHI-** **NII** **YOUR TOSS IS SO COOL IT'S LIKE '** **FWOOOSH** **' AND I WAS LIKE '** **FWIIIP** **' AND THEN 'BAM!' YOUR SO COOL KOCHI-** **NII** **! TOSS TO ME AGAIN! PRETTY PLEASE?!"** Sho yelled excitedly. She looks admirably to Suga-san. Suga-san pat her head, smile and said **"Sure shouyou! I'll toss to you more" "YES!"** She said and then jump. She look at her palm, admiringly and smile. And now I don't know what to say anymore.

**COACH UKAI'S POV**

I smirk to what I was seeing right. The kids are obviously shock. The same face that I wore yesterday. Almost everyone are looking at me. And I find it to their faces that they want to ask me a question but they know that they can ask me a question after their match. I am too. I am clueless to what Takeda-sensei gave to me. But when I got home yesterday, I saw so many cd's. And I know it's a volleyball match. And there's a letter inside it.

**(FLASHBACK)**

A letter? I open the letter and read it

  
**_To Hinata Shouyou's Coach,_**

**_I know you're wondering why i gave this box full of a volleyball matches. I just want you to decide which position she will take. She's good at everything, receiving, blocking, serve, and especially, in spiking. She is a great player. Good player. I'm writing this because I want her to play on her own play style. What you going to watch in this matches is not her full potential but you can see that she's good at volleyball. I hope you allowed her to play. I'll give you Hinata in your hands now. Please take care of her._ **

**_-Coach Rei_ **

Huh? So a new player is a girl? I place the letter in my table and pick one of the cd's. I walk to my computer and open it. While waiting i keep thinking of this person. She's a girl. It's not that the girls are not allowed to play but they're rare. I place the cd in and i look the screen. It's start playing. The announcer introduce the opponents player. **"They're huge. And all boys. I wonder who is this Hinata Shouyou"** the announcer keep telling the names of the opponents. After 5 minutes. **"And now ladies and gentlemen! I know all of you are waiting for them! Let's welcome, Shinafukuri!"** Hmm. They're tall too and wait. There she is and **"WHAT?! SHE'S SMALL?!"** I can't believe this!

**(BACK TO PRESENT)**

And then, When I watch her matches, her former coach gave to me. At first I don't want to believe that she can do that. That she can jump that high. And it's like she's flying. And I decided that time to watch all her matches. And I must say, she need more training, practice and then she'll be a pro. So I watch all of her matches and I remember the letter and it said _**'not her full potential'** _and yes, I saw that how she's holding back. But why? And so I wanted to see it with my own eyes. Her own play style. Her full potential. And now? Little by little, I saw how she releasing her power. I look at Kageyama and i saw how she look at her in awe, confuse, amaze, and how he clench his fist and open it. I can see his eyes, desperate to toss to her.

I smile _**"Now, what will you do kageyama that someone as monster as you are in your team?"** _I think. This generation is fun. I look at the kids and I can see they need more training and practice and then they'll reach nationals. I look at Hinata who is still praising her cousin, Suga. I clap my hands and yelled **"CONTINUE YOUR MATCH! STOP SPACING OUT!" "OSSU!"** This will surely fun.

**(SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA)**

**SOMEONE'S POV**

**"Found her"** I heard my assistant said. As I turn the page of the newspaper that I'm reading. I heard a shuffle in the background and a loud and fast sound of my son running towards to where my assistant is. **"WHERE IS SHE!?"** my son yelled but not so loud. My assistant chuckle and said **"Calm down Young Master. You might disturb your father"** I heard my son gasps and quickly apologize. I Just shook my head and place down the newspaper in the table in front of me.

**"It's okay, my son. So, where is my Son's love interest?"** I asked as I walked towards them. She smiled and said **"She's currently in Japan. Apparently, she continued studying there based on what I discovered through researching about of her whereabouts"** I nodded and look at my son who has a determined expression directly at me.

I smiled and pat his shoulder **"Do whatever you want, my son. As long as it is Legal. Go and get your girl"** I said and walk towards to my office door. As I open it, I look back and smile devilishly **"But, If you have no patience. Just please don't let the people especially the Hinata's know of what you going to do"** I said. He smirked and said " **Yes, and I will, Father"** I nod and close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Actually, this story is already posted in my Wattpad account so my writing style is like this. And it's in 'on hold' right now. Because I have so many to do.
> 
> And actually this is the better version. Because I edited first before posting because there's so many typo's.
> 
> And also I added new scenario's in these chapters.
> 
> Feedbacks?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story that I write. Hinata Shouyou is an athletic person. And she's good in any kind of position in Volleyball. If she is more focus and at the same time she's enjoying her play but determine to win? Well, something is... Yeah whatever. Don't wanna spoil you. She's good in any sport but there is one thing that she can't do in. If you wanted to know what is it. It's for me to know and it's for you to find out.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Everyone except Sugawara (because Suga-san remembers how talented Hinata, his cousin is) was completely shock to what Hinata can do. If Hinata can surprise them with his jumping skills and a powerful spike, Hinata surprises them more, with how perfectly clean she receive a powerful spike from the Karasuno Volleyball Club Ace, Asahi Azumane, on how she receive a powerful jump serve of Kageyama Tobio and how she knows if the ball is going out or in. And that's not all of that! She can block anyone of them and perfectly, accurately spike a ball towards to the opponent side without anyone of the opponent can receive it properly. And what the heck is her speed?! How can someone so small, so adorable can have a speed like that? It's like when you see her in the back then in a blink of an eye she's already in front of you. And her reflexes. It's like she knows where the ball will go.

Watching her play gave them a same thought _**'It's not like she's a professional volleyball player. It's like she's the volleyball itself.**_ ' But what is the most shockingly the most is that, her eyes.. changes color.  
  


**KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S POV**

I- I didn't know she can be this good. She can do anything as in _**'ANYTHING**_ ' in volleyball. I look at my team and the same as me even Saltyshima is completely shock and surprise to what we witness. I look back to the team, only Suga-san is not that surprise. I look back at her. She's on the back. And it's her turn to serve. " **Guys snap out of it! Let us now focus in the game**!" Dachi-san-san said. " **Ossu!"** We replied. I look back at her, she's looking at the ball and she's spinning the ball in her hand. But when she look up. She look straight in my eye. I unconsciously step back and I feel shiver down in my spine and when I am composing myself I felt a wind in the side of face and then I heard a loud ***** **BAAM** **!!*** . I froze. I slowly look back and there, I saw a ball bouncing, and slowly stop bouncing. I could feel my teammates looking at me. I slowly look back at them and I saw their curious, shock and worried faces.

I was about to talk when some grab my arm and **"Hey! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?! Did the ball hit your face or something!? Let me see your face!"** It's Hinata, she said in panic, she cup my face and look at me, my face **"I literally hit it hard! I'm so sorry! I-I'm trying to control.. I'm sorry!"** and I look in her eyes, and there, it's back to her natural eye color or am I just imagining it? **"I- I'm fine"** I said **"Really? Are you sure that you're okay?! I almost hit your face?!"** She said. I look straight in her eyes, and then her face. A bright brown eyes with a orange long lashes, a pointed, cute little nose, pinkish lips, and a so many light freckles, and it's beautiful. Wait? Beautiful. Did I say, Beautiful? No. No no no. I'm not! No.

Someone push me lightly and pulled back away Hinata from me " **Sho, he said fine. The King is fine"** I look at Saltyshima who is now glaring at me **"He is completely fine Sho. You don't have to worry"** He continued still glaring at me and I glared back at him. What is wrong with him? He look down to Hinata and pat her head. Hinata is still looking at me worriedly. I just slightly nod at her and said **"Just like Saltyshima said. I'm fine."** She just nodded and then perk up like she realize something. **"Saltyshima?"** She asked. Then she look at Tsukishima and laugh **"Pfft! You are the saltyshima?! PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S REALLY SUITS YOU UKKI!"** She said and keep laughing. I, we just look at her dumbfounded. But I saw tsukishima, blushing?! **"U-u-urusai Sho! Urusai shrimp!"** Tsukishima said. **"What did you call me?!"** And they continue throwing some playful insults to each other. Somehow, watching them like this, it hurts my chest. Am I sick? maybe not. Tsk. Or I'll just ask onee-chan later.  
  


**NO ONE'S POV**

The match is already finish and Hinata's team who take the win. Tsukishima and Hinata keep bickering they didn't notice that Yamaguchi is filming them while snickering the rest of the team, watching them with amusement. While they're busy watching the two. Coach Ukai talk to Kiyoko and Yachi about getting the Uniform for Hinata. The two managers nodded and they get the uniform in their storage room. Coach Ukai notice that Takeda Sensei is unusual quiet. Ukai look at Takeda sensei. Who is now look at the team, especially at Hinata with a frown.

**"Sensei, are you okay?"** Coach Ukai asked. Takeda sensei look at Ukai and back to Hinata and he just nodded. " **I'm just thinking** " Sensei replied. Coach Ukai was now curious. " **Care to share what you thinking sensei?"** He asked. Sensei sigh and said " **She's a great player, she's good at anything and with her in the team, they'll make it to nationals. And there's this presence of hers especially her smile that can anyone lift their spirits. I'm just happy that she's here"** Ukai smiled to what he just hear and nodded. He was about to said that he agreed when sensei cut him " **But.."** Ukai now look back at Takeda sensei, waiting for what sensei will add. " **But we need her to protect her at any cost."** Takeda sensei added. " **Huh? What do you mean we need to protect her? Protect her from what? From who?"** Coach Ukai asked. He's curious and confuse. But why? Is she in danger? By what? By who?

Takeda sensei sigh and said " **Look at her, what can you see?"** Coach Ukai look at Takeda sensei like he's out of his mind. " **Sensei, I can see her, bickering with Tsukishima. She's loud and energetic. I see her with the team. I see her jumping. I see-"** Takeda cut him off " **No, it's not that. Look at her appearance, her face. Then tell me why do we need to protect her"** Coach Ukai do what sensei said. Then he look intently to Hinata. She's short, A bright orange wavy hair that it looks so soft. A big brown eyes that you can see it's sparkling. Her smile that can rival a sun because of it's brightness. While coach looking at her. Hinata turn to look at coach Ukai because she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. So she smile brightly to coach and slightly bow then continue her conversation with other. Because Tsukishima and Hinata stop their bickering and the team talk to Hinata, more on interview her. Asking about her.

Coach Ukai just nodded to Takeda Sensei and sigh. " **You're right sensei. She'll catch many eyes especially hearts of girls and boys when that smile of hers directly to you. And what's more, she's so oblivious to her surrounding.** " Ukai said. Because right now, the team are now drawn to her. Takeda just nodded. And look at the managers who is now walking towards them with a box. " **Here it is Coach, the uniform and the jacket** " Kiyoko said. Coach ukai said and clap his hands to gain his players attention and shout " **OKAY! GATHER AROUND CROWS!** " The team look and walk towards to their coach. When the players are already gathered. Coach call Hinata to join them in front.

" **Kiyoko, please give it to her** " Coach Ukai said. Kiyoko nod and open the box. And take the uniform with ' ** _Karasuno 10_** ' written on it. Kiyoko walk towards Hinata and gave it to her. Hinata accept it and when she take a look at the jersey number, her eyes widen and smile widen and look at Coach Ukai who is now confuse as to why does Hinata looks surprise and excited? " **Ne ne Coachie! Is this really mine?! This uniform?! This Jersey number? NUMBER 10?! REALLY REALLY?!"** she asked excitedly. Coach Ukai was taken aback and nodded **"A-ah y-yeah..** " he said. When Hinata hear that she shouted **"YOSHAAA!"** And jump and run towards Sugawara and said excitedly. " **Ne ne Kochi-nii! I have a same jersey number with Little Giant! Dream come true!"** while hugging her new jersey. Suga just chuckle and ruffle her hair.

And then just now, Coach Ukai, Takeda Sensei and the rest of the team who is now witnessing how Hinata dreamily looking at her new jersey and then they realized ' _ **Ah, Little Giant is her idol'**_ they just smile, except Kageyama who is don't know how to smile, just scowl and _**'tsked'**_ and Tsukishima who just smirk. " **Hinata** " called Daichi. Hinata look at their captain and " **WELCOME TO KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL TEAM, KARASUNO NUMBER 10"** They all said. Hinata was taken aback but she composed herself and smile brightly to them " **Thank you** **so much everyone!"** She said and bow. " **Adorable** " the team said except as usual kageyama and tsukishima in their mind. But then, " ** _Moe_** " Tsukishima whisper to himself. Who Yamaguchi heard it. Yamaguchi just snickered to what he heard. Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi. " **Gomen tsukki"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Feedbacks?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know this is not you usual type of writing. This writing is based on my Wattpad account. I'll definitely edit this to become more like a book itself when I finished this book.

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

I'm looking at my computer screen with written of " **Game Over".** I frown and pout **"Ne, Kenma.. Can you teach me how to defeat you?"** I heard him chuckle and he said " **I already teach you how, Shouyou. You just need to apply it yourself** " I sigh and still pouting. " **How can you be this so good? I think you are so good in any games!"** I said and I look the other screen of my computer. There I see Kenma, looking at me, smirking " **I don't know. But if you wanted to win, you need to be calm and think. You easily panic Shouyou, when someone attacking you** " he said. " **But even you apply it to you, you'll never defeat me"** he added smugly. I roll my eyes at him. **"Yeah whatever you say Kenma"** I replied. We are talking in Skype.

Kozume Kenma. He's my friend. We never meet in person. He's my online gaming friend. He's 17. 2nd year. But i don't know what school he's attending too. Well he doesn't know mine too. We just make a deal for ourselves that no telling what school are we attending especially, we are in a volleyball team. Because we are making another deal that whoever one of us knows first of what school are we attending, the loser will do anything for the winner. Sounds boring right? For me and Kenma, is not. He dyed his hair into blonde so you can see in the top of his head, his original hair color, black. It looks like a pudding. A catlike eyes. And he's taller than me. Not as tall as Ukki or Kochi-nii.

" **So how's Japan? How's** **Miyagi** **, Shouyou?"** He asked. I smile and tell him my first day in here. We just talk and talk. Until it's 1am already. " **Shouyou, you need to sleep now. You told me that you'll hanging out with your childhood friend right? And what time is that?"** Kenma said. " **10 am** " I said and yawn. He sigh " **Sleep now Shouyou, I have fun playing and talking with you. I'm happy that you are here now in Japan, I hope to see you soon. Good night Shouyou, Sleep well"** He said. I smile and wave at him, at the camera. **"Me too, I have fun playing and talking with you. Good night and sweet dreams, Kenma"** I said then shut down my computer. I stood up and walk straight to my bed and i lay myself in it. I grab my large pillow to hug it and look at my beside table. A picture, with me, Ukki and Ashi. It's a new photo. That's the time when I join Volleyball team. I'm wearing my uniform and I do the peace sign and smile widely. In my right, Yamaguchi crouch down slightly, and smile widely while holding his towel and in my right ,Tsukishima just look at the camera while drinking. I giggle **"Ashi is still ashi and ukki is still ukki" I** said and I close my eyes and drift to sleep.  
  


**(THE NEXT DAY | AT THE MALL | 9:30 AM)**   
  


**YAMAGUCHI TADASHI'S POV**

Me and Tsukki are already here in Mall, and we are waiting Sho here in Food court. I look at tsukki and he's listening to music. He wore a white sweater, tattered jeans and a white sneakers. And I just wore a black plain shirt, fitted jeans and black sneakers with a dark gray sling bag. While waiting I just scroll in my phone then I saw her photo. She's so cute. I look at Tsukki. Maybe I'll confess to Tsukki and Sho later. I just keep smiling while looking at her photo that I didn't realize that tsukki is eyeing me. **"What are you smiling about, Yamaguchi?"** Tsukki asked. I tense and said " **N-nothing** " he just look at me then " **Okay** ". I sigh. Yeah I need to confess to them later. While scrolling, " **UKKI! ASHI!"** I heard someone calling our name and I know who is the owner that familiar voice because after all, only one person give us those nicknames, cute nicknames.

I look up and I was surprise. It's Sho. She's wearing a white large t-shirt and a high waist of black fitted pants. The shirt was tucked. A black combat boots. And her orange hair is tied into two braided messy hair with a white bonnet. In her right hand, she's holding her phone and she's waving her left hand to us. I smile, when we were little, she's so adorable like a kitten that needed to take care of. Now, she's like a model that every guys need to calm their hearts. Well except me, because I like someone and else and Tsukki I know that he-. I look at tsukki who is now blushing? I look to what he's looking at and it's direct to Sho who is now walking towards us. I look back at tsukki and he looks away to sho but still blushing.

Hmm. I smile. Well, I'll support and root for you tsukki. When sho reach to our table, she sit beside tsukki while catching her breath. " **Am I late?"** I shook my head " **Nope, you are just in time"** I said. She just smile and look at tsukki. She poke his arm and said " **Hey Ukki, you're being Saltyshima again? _*giggle*_ "** I smirk because his tips of his ear turned red. **"And? Why are you still a shrimp? Can you just grow taller?"** He said and turn to her then smirk. She glare at him and then yeah. Their war is start again. I grab my phone and snap a picture of them. I smile at the picture that i snap and look at them. I took my shake, take a sip and watch them. ' ** _Ahh this is what life is. I really miss this kind of moments with them.'_**  
  


**NO ONE'S POV**

The trio keep strolling to the mall. They'd go to arcade and win so many stuff toys in a claw machine. Because Yamaguchi is good at that. They play any kinds of game in arcade. Then when they're done they go to the ice cream shop to buy their favorite ice cream. Hinata bought a cookies and cream flavor, Tsukishima bought a strawberry flavor, and Yamaguchi bought chocolate flavor. They sit down in the chair with table in front of the ice cream shop and eat their own ice cream. They keep talking, telling their life, what they do when Hinata left and what Hinata do. Then, while talking. Tsukishima notice that there's group of boys. 4 boys who keep looking at their table or eyeing Hinata who is too oblivious to know. He frown and put his guard on. So if something happen, he'll protect both Yamaguchi and Hinata.

**"Tsukki, Sho. I need to tell you guys something."** Yamaguchi said. Looking nervous. They're done eating their ice cream and just resting before they go. " **What is it?"** Hinata asked. Tsukishima just wait his friend to talk because he's still looking I mean glaring to the boys. The group of boys feel an intense glare so when they saw tsukishima giving them that stare and emitting such a terrifying black aura. They sweatdrop and gulp. And slowly they turn around and run. Tsukishima slightly smirk but he just notice that it's not the boys who is only looking at Hinata, he notice even the girls who passing by are looking at Hinata, and he guess at yamaguchi and him too. He just sigh and he look back at hinata and yamaguchi who is now looking at him curiously.

He frown and said " **What?"** **"Are you okay tsukki? You keep glaring at something?"** Yamaguchi ask. He just shook his head and said " **Nothing. So what you want to talk about?"** Yamaguchi fidget and blush. Hinata and Tsukishima was shock. Because they never seen him behave like that. They look at each other and nod and look back at Yamaguchi. " **So what is it? Why are you blushing? You have a crush or something?** " Hinata ask. And then, they're more shock now because Yamaguchi blush more. Hinata gasp and excitedly said " **Who is she?! Or he?!"** Yamaguchi gulp and blush more and look at his feet. " **It's Yachi!"** When they heard that, Hinata squeal and Tsukishima smirk and said **"I knew it".**

**"You should ask her out ashi!"** Hinata said. Yamaguchi look up to her and saw tsukishima who just nodded. Yamaguchi smile at them " **Yes of course. But not now. When the right time comes, I guess** " he shyly said. **"I'm rooting for you Ashi! Just ask us if you want help** " Hinata said. " **Make it fast Yamaguchi. She's pretty and I think someone out there wanted to ask her out too."** Tsukishima added. Yamaguchi just nodded determinedly. **"I will** " he said. They laugh and continue to talk while talking tsukishima keep glancing in their surrounding. He doesn't want anything happen to his friends.

It's already dark when they decided to get ready to head home. They head to the exit door when Hinata stop them " **Wait let me go to the bathroom first. Wait me here** " Both boys just nod and Hinata runs toward to bathroom. When Hinata is out of sight, Tsukishima began to talk to Yamaguchi. " **Tadashi** " Yamaguchi perk up. And worriedly ask " **What's wrong tsukki?"** When Tsukishima call Yamaguchi in his given name, that means Tsukishima is serious or worried something. " **We need to pay more attention around especially when we have Sho in our side"** He said. Yamaguchi look at him, curious evident in his eyes and he asked **"Why?"** Tsukishima sigh and look ahead **Because she can easily grab so mucb attention even when she do nothing. I saw 5 boys checking her out and I hate how they look at her like that. We need to protect her"** Tsukishima said.  
  


**YAMAGUCHI TADASHI'S POV**

Now that Tsukki said that. I also notice that too but I didn't mind that time. I look up to him and nod " **You are right. We need to put our guard up. We need to protect her."** I said in my serious voice to him. He just nodded and look at to the direction where the bathroom is. " **She's here** " He said. **"Don't tell her about this. She's easily scared" he** added. I just nod and look at her. I saw how she smile to us. We smile back and ' _ **Yeah, we need to protect her so her smile on her face will never be disappear'**_ I said to my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any Feedbacks?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**SAWAMURA DAICHI'S POV**

Today is a Practice Match with Aoba Johsai. And I can see everyone face are intense. We almost win the match with Aoba Johsai in the Inter High a month ago. We are now currently waiting for others. The ones who are here already are me, Asahi, Suga, Tanaka Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, the managers and coach Ukai. Only Nishinoya, Hinata and Takeda sensei are not here. Well it's still 6 am and we were start travelling at 7. While waiting, almost everyone taking a nap and others like Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are talking to each other. I look at the managers, they're talking to each other too.

**"Hey guys! Good morning!"** I look up to see Nishinoya who just arrive. I smile and greet him back. Everyone now are awake and making a conversation to each other. After 10 mins that Nishinoya arrive. Takeda-sensei also arrive. We greet him and he greeted us back then he proceed to Coach Ukai to talk something. It seems important. I just shrug and look at my watch. It's 6:45 am and only Hinata is not here. So I look at Suga who is texting someone. I guess it's hinata. I ask him **"Where's Hinata, Suga? Any minute now we will leave."** He look up to me and back at his phone and said **"She said she'll be here in 5 minutes. She wake up late"** I nodded and look to where the team is.

I never thought Suga has a girl cousin. Well I already meet his all cousin which is all of them are boys. When we ask him that he Suga said that the boys that we met is in his father side. And Hinata is his mother side and Hinata is the only girl in the family. I look at Suga and saw how he smile and mumble **_'Sho-chan you lil troublesome_** ' and he type I guess to reply Hinata. I smile to what I see and I felt someone tap me in my shoulder. I look up and saw Asahi looking at the duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya who making some noise about how gorgeous is Kiyoko and how cute is Yachi. I shake my head well it's daily life here. **"You're too obvious Daichi. Why not ask him out?"** I froze to what Asahi said. I look at him. He is still looking at the duo. I sigh and said **"I dont know. But I think when I'm ready, I will"** He just look at me and just pat my shoulder and get up and walk towards to the managers. I guess help them to load the bus. I glance at Suga, he is still texting and I sigh. _**'This is not the perfect time to ask him out'**_  
  


**SUGAWARA KOUSHI'S POV**

It's 6:50 already and Sho is not here. I can see that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are worried now. I sigh and look at the gate entrance. Any minute now, they're here. Well there is really a reason why she's late. She needs to sign something important that I can't tell. **"Sugawara, does Hinata knows that we have a practice match?"** Takeda-sensei walk towards me and ask. I nod and said **"Yes sensei. Any minute now she- Oh! There she is!"** A black car park in front of the school. Then butler Kim got out the driver seat and walk to the back seat to open it and there, Shouyou step out. She smile and bow to butler Kim and butler Kim just bow to her and head to driver seat and got in the car and he drive out.

I look at my team and oh.. right. They didn't know. They all look shock and at the same time confuse well except to her bestfriends and Kageyama. I sigh and stood up then walk towards her. I saw how she greet sensei and coach. They greeted her back. She was about to run towards the team when I stop her and lean forward to ask, whisper to her. **"How did it go?"** She frown and pout and said **"I denied it. I'm too young for that. And mom and dad don't like that too. They just give it to me to decide. But yeah I denied it."** I nod and pat her head and smile. **"Well talk it later. I know you what to talk about _'something_ '. Hmm? Now go to your friends. They're worried and you have many explanation to the team."** I said. She tilt her head and I can see her confusion in her eye. Cute **"Because of your grand entrance miss awhile ago"** I added. She just _'oh'_ and smile. **"Well I don't mind to tell them"** she said and walk towards to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I just shook my head and walk towards to Daichi because I know they'll ask me about Shouyou and I'm gladly tell them all about her. But not ' _all_ '.  
  


**KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S POV**

We are now in the bus, going to Aoba Johsai. I'm currently seated with Hinata. She's beside the window. Awhile ago. Before the bus start to drive. She keeps talking about how excited she is, asking us what is the opponent team like, and if they're a strong team. You can how excited she is. She keep vibrating. But when she heard from captain and coach that Aoba Johsai beat us in the inter high, she stop talking. We look at her and she has an unreadable expression. Then she sit comfortably in her seat, beside me. I look at the team and they seem worried. I look at her and was about to ask what wrong when Suga-san stop me from doing it. I look at suga-san he just shook his head like telling me to let her be. So I nod and I just keep glancing to her.

It's not like her to be like this. I can feel the team keep glancing here. Even Tsukishima, tsk. And now it's been 10 minutes she's this quiet and she only staring at the window. I tap her shoulder and ask **"What are you thinking boke? Are you disappointed that our team lose in inter-high? Are you scared that they'll defeat us again? What Hina-"** I froze. What the heck? **"I'm just excited"** she said while smirking. What this presence of hers? Her eyes. **"You said a week ago that this team. Aoba Johsai has a player who is your senpai in middle school correct?"** She said. I nod warily. **"Then he's the great king. And i can't wait to beat him. We will beat, Bakageyama"** she said. And look at the window and she smirk widely. I can how her small hand turn into fist then open it. I look away and I saw how the team are now relief. I don't know but I saw her eyes turn into a dark red or it's just a reflection? Never mind at least she's okay.

**(AT AOBA JOHSAI CAMPUS | VOLLEYBALL GYM)**   
  


**NO ONE'S POV**

The players of Aoba Johsai was currently setting up the net and the others are warming up especially the starter for the match. But one person is not there. Iwaizumi notice this and ask the his other fellow third year player. " **Oi, where's Trashykawa?"** The two third years just shook their head. Iwaizumi is pissed right now. Iwaizumi Hajime, Aoba Johsai's Ace, third year. He was about to walk towards the gym door when someone open it harshly. Everyone on the gym look at the person and " **Oh! Kyotani, you're here. You should change now and start warming up after"** Iwaizumi said. Kyotani Kentaro aka Mad dog, a wing spiker and a 2nd year. Mad dog just nod and proceed to the locker rooms.

Iwaizumi just sigh and decided to look for the person who is needed here, their captain. Before he reach the gym door. The door was open by someone who is he about to look. **"Iwa-chaan do you miss m-*BLAG*" "Trashykawa! You're late! You supposed to be here early because YOU. ARE. THE. CAPTAIN!"** Iwaizumi yelled. The ' _trashykawa_ ' stand up while rubbing his forehead because Iwaizumi throw a ball direct to his face. He pout and said " **Iwa-chan so mean~"** Oikawa said. Oikawa Tooru, setter, the captain of the team, third year. Oikawa smile and said " **Well, I'm here now. Gotta change now and then Iwa-chan~ come with me. We are the ones whose got to welcome the Karasuno"** Iwaizumi just sigh and said " **Just move fast trash I'll wait you here" "Okaaay~"**  
 ****

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

At last! We arrive and woah! Aoba Johsai has a huge school too huh? When the bus stop everyone start gathering their own stuff. Well I just wait for them to go down before I come down. I look at the outside and i saw 2 person. Hmm I think they're a volleyball players too. I look at Kageyama beside me because I feel him tense. He's looking at the outside too. No, he's looking at the 2 person outside. He's scowling. I nudge him and said **"Bakageyama! What with the face? Your scary"** Kageyama glare at me and grab my head and squeeze it " **I was born to have this kind of face dumbass!" "Ow! Bakageyama let go!"** I said and he let go and he stand up and walk towards the bus door. I pout and rub my hair. " **Stupid bakageyama"** I mumble and grab my things and proceed to the bus door. When I step down I saw another 2 person walk and walk towards to my team.

I walk forward and stand behind Kageyama who is now has a scowl painted on his face when I take a peek on him. When I heard someone called him. **"Kageyama, how's being the king?"** I look at that person. It's a tall turnip head. ' _ **King**_?' I heard Ukki said that to Kageyama too. " **Huh**?" **"Kageyama was known as king of the court when he was in middle school"** I look at my back and there, it's Kochi-nii said. " **Wait really? That was so cool!"** I said excitedly. " **No, that's not cool S** **ho** " he said. I frown and ask **"E** **h? Why?" "It's a nickname of him. They call him King of the court not just because of his tosses because they said he's a dictator and at the same time. His team abandoned him. So that's why they call him King"** Kochi-nii said. I froze to what I hear " **And those two first year is his teammates and the other two, who is Daichi was talking with are his senpai. Iwaizumi is the ace and Oikawa is the captain and at the same time setter"** he added.

I look to where captain is and he's talking to that so called 'Oikawa' the grand king. Hmm he's good looking. I look back at Kageyama who is the in his usual facial expression. I look at the two, his former teammates. The turnip head talk and I'm pissed of what he said " **How's your tosses king? Does anyone can keep spiking your tosses or are they start to stop asking your tosses?"** I heard Ukki snickered. Tsk. I march toward to that turnip head and when I'm in front of him. Turnip head was shock and the other one who reminds me of Kenma. And I can feel the Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san look at my direction. " **Hey** " I said. Turnip head was surprise and replied " **H-hey?"** I look up to him and look at their captain.

I smile and said " **Hi! My name is Hinata Shouyou! I'm a new player. Nice to meet you, Aoba Johsai players** " I bow. When I look up I saw their shock faces. There captain was about to speak when I cut him of by looking to the turnip head and smirk at him. They froze. " **May I ask you something, turnip head?"** I said. " **Turnip head? Me?"** He said. " **Yes you. You're the only one who has a hairstyle like that? or Am I wrong? Is that a new trend hairstyle?"** I replied and I saw how the kenma 0.2 cover his mouth trying to stop his laughter. **"I heard you guys can't spike Bakageyama's tosses? And why is that?"** I continue. I heard behind me kageyama protest but I know Kochi-nii stop him. Turnip head smirk and said " **Yeah! No one can keep up his fast tosses"** I nod to what he said. " **Really? Well that's true his tosses are really fast. That no ordinary volleyball players can spike his tosses" I** heard most of them gasp. " **Oi hinata you** **ca** **-"** I heard Daichi-san said but i cut him off and lean forward to turnip head " **So, if an ordinary volleyball player can't spike his tosses. Then what am I then?"** I said.

I heard Oikawa-san said " **Huh?"** I look at him and to everyone who has a same confusion and shock to their faces. Then my eyes stop to kageyama who is now has a confusion in his eyes. I smile and said while looking at bakageyama " **If turnip head and bakageyama's former teammate can't spike his tosses because they're just an ordinary player. Then what am I then? An abnormal player?"** I can see their stare at me " **An alien?"** I slowly look at everyone. I can see that Oikawa-san perk up. " **Or.."** then turn at Turnip head and look him in his eye " **or a monster?"** I said. I saw how he and the others tense. **"** **Oh! Maybe a Knight! After all, you give him a title of 'King of the Court' so mind as well give me a title that looks the same as him. Something like 'The King's Knight' Hmm? How about that?"** I said and smirk.  
  


**OIKAWA TOORU'S POV**

**"Or a monster?"** I tense and gulp to what i witness right now. **"** **Oh! Maybe a Knight! After all, you give him a title of 'King of the Court' so mind as well give me a title that looks the same as him. Something like 'The King's Knight' Hmm? How about that?"** she added and smirk. I saw how Kunimi and Kindaichi froze to their spot. Especially Kindaichi who is sweat dropping. I can see the Karasuno too froze. I gulp again and decide to save my Kouhai's when I was stop, again by this cute chibi-chan **. "You know, I don't mind you guys giving him that kind of nickname even though there's negativity in it. But, Just so you know. If he is the King, then I'll be Knight and He is My King"** I said. And when I heard that, I'm shock. Really? I'm not the only one who is shocked, everyone who heard her was beyond surprise. I look at Tobio-chan and wait? Did I saw it right? The tobio-chan I know? Blushed?! **"B-BOKE HINATA! D-DON'T JUST- B-BOKE!"** he outburst while Stuttering?! Pfft. I was about to laugh when chibi-chan look at me. And she smile, so bright " **Ne ne grand king where's your gym?"** She said. I look at her bewildered. How can someone to be a demon turn back to an angel? And wait, grand king? Me? " **That way Hinata** " I heard Iwa-chan said. Chibi-chan look at Iwa-chan and smile widely and bow " **Thank you! Iwaizumi-san"** she turn around and look at Tobio-chan " **Bakageyama, I'm going now so bye. It's a win point for me!"** She said and dash off towards to our gym. " **O-oi!** **Boke** **Hinata! You took a head start! This is not counted!"** Tobio-chan said and he run towards Chibi-chan.

" **Those kids, I'm sorry to what Hinata said. She is sometimes like that when someone telling bad to her friends"** I look at Mr. refreshing who said that. We just nodded and we lead the Karasuno towards to gym. I even heard Kindaichi said that he thought he was going to die. I smile slightly ' _ **Hinata Shouyou.. such an interesting person'**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Both teams, Karasuno and Aoba Johsai are now warming up. As they keep warming up. Almost everyone in Aoba Johsai keep stealing glances to Karasuno's number 10, Hinata Shouyou. Who is keep bickering to Kageyama. Aoba Johsai players **(the players who is not present to Kindaichi and Hinata's conversation** ** _'to hell')_** first thought when they saw Hinata was ' _ **Damn, karasuno sure has so many beautiful girls huh?' ' They have new manager' ' They have 3 managers now!'**_ and yes, they thought Hinata is a new manager to the team. But when Hinata remove her jacket, they were shock because how the heck Karasuno grab such a gorgeous player. They thought she's a libero because she's small but what they don't know that she's one of Karasuno's new weapon.

So when they heard a whistle, the starting players of both team. In Aoba Johsai are Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Matsukawa, Watari, Kunimi. And In Karasuno are Daichi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya. Now that Aoba Johsai saw the Karasuno lineup. They're now confuse as to why she's not in the starting lineup? Does she a libero? But why her jersey is not the same color of the male libero? If she's not a libero then what is her position? They heard a whistle then the match begin and in Karasuno first serve.

**(A/N you know what my weakness in writing this story is? This! A scenario of them playing! Ugh. I'm sorry)**

So while the both team playing. Something or someone caught Hinata's attention. She look at the opponents bench. Their coach and one guy talking to each other or rather their coach giving him some orders. He saw a guy who look pissed and.. sad and sit to the bench and she faintly even heard their coach said **"You will not playing".** Hinata was curious because **_"Why bench if he can do better?"_** So when the first set was finish. By Aoba Johsai win. Both teams goes back to their respective bench to have a drink. **"Hinata, you'll be next playing"** Coach Ukai said to Hinata. Hinata look back at their coach, smile and said " **Okay Coachie!"** She stand up and start walking towards to the opponents team but someone stops her. " **Sho, where are you going?"** She turn back and face a curious Tsukishima. **"I'm just gonna ask something. I'm curious about something Ukki"** she said. Tsukishima frown look at the Aoba Johsai players who is talking to each other and resting before the 2nd match start.

**"And what is that you curious about?"** Tsukishima asked. Hinata sigh and said **"Why not go with me so you will know?"** She look to the opponent player, especially to one guy " **Why someone like him were benched?"** She added and proceed to the said players. Tsukishima sigh but walk towards her. Oikawa notice that Karasuno's 11 and new player was walking towards them, he smiled and said **"Chibi-chan~ Do you ne-" "Oikawa-san, I would like to ask a question"** She cut him off. Oikawa was surprise and said **"Of course! What would you like to know?"** He said, he was about to pat Hinata's head when he felt a heavy aura. He look Hinata's back and saw Megane-kun giving him a death glare. And he saw how all of the Karasuno's team giving them a deadly presence especially the megane manager. So he withdrawn his hand and gulp. 

**OIKAWA TOORU'S POV**

Geez, karasuno sure is protective. I look back at chibi-chan but she's looking at me. So I look to where she was looking, what?! Does chibi-chan likes mad dog-chan?! **"Who is he?"** She ask. **"Oh that's Mad dog-chan, Why?"** I said. She frown and mumble **_'Mad dog-chan?'_** she walk towards to Mad dog who is sitting on the bench while looking down with hand fist. When she's in front of him and said **"Hey"** I froze, no my entire team. Mad dog-chan look up and glare at her and said **"What?"** I gulp and I was about to go and rescue chibi-chan when Iwa-chan interfere " **Hey, ah Hinata? Maybe you shou-" "Why would someone like you, here sitting in bench? You did something again, don't you?"** When she cut me off. She said and cross her arm looking down at Kyotani-kun. Oh-oh. I don't like this.  
  


**NO ONE'S POV**

**"Huh! What do you say?!"** He irritated said and stand. He look down to Hinata **(because hinata is so** **smol** **._.)** he was about to grab her jersey's collar when " **Why would someone like you be benched if you can do more, better than them?"** He stop. Everyone stop. The coach of Aoba Johsai was shock and surprise because ' _ **how does she know? This is the first time that the Karasuno see Kyotani? And also she's new to Karasuno team so why?'**_ even the whole people who seeing this interaction. Oikawa was about to said something when **"Or you, Aoba Johsai, looking down to us, Karasuno so that's why you're not letting him play and not taking this practice match seriously? Hmm"** she said while tilting slightly her head and look at the Aoba Johsai player. Oikawa, Kyotani their coach and his team. Froze. Even Tsukishima who is close to her froze. _'_ ** _what is this?' ' why such a lil girl can have such immensely aura' ' no I don't wanna die' 'she's scary' 'how can someone have an angelic face and at the same time have a demonic side?'_** everyone in their mind. 

**KYOTANI KENTARO'S POV**

I gulp. And look at her. I felt a shiver in my spine. And she looks familiar to me. She look like her.. She looks back at me and smile **"You know, I would like to play with you at your best. And I know you are a good player"** she said. " **And by looking at your teams faces, they're scared of what you do to me? I guess. Hahahahahah!"** She said and laugh. I blink and blink. I look at my team and I saw their confuse faces. She loom at my team and said **"But you know, you guys should not worry about me"** she turn her back wand walk towards to her team and she stop then look back on us **"You should worry to yourselves more because you don't know what I can do"** she said. I can see how they gulp. I look at her and she's looking at me and then she smile. " **Mad dog-chan! It's nice to see you again. I hope you remember me, Ken. It was so amazing to play with you back then"** She said and completely walk towards to her team with that tall guy. Leaving me and my team, shock.

I just standing here. Looking at her with shock written on my face. I can hear my teammates asking me some question like do I know her? Who is ken? Did you play with her? And so on and so forth. I smile and I heard gasp from my teammate. " **Yeah, I know her" I** said and walk towards to the exit door " **Where are you going Mad dog-chan?"** I heard Oikawa-san. I frown and just continue my walk. I can hear my teammates telling me to go back their and I even heard coach stopping me when **"Ken!"** I look back and saw her looking at me. I smirk at her and said " **Don't worry. I'm not the Ken back then. Let's just see each other in Spring high, Shouyou"** I saw how she smile at me and nod.

I turn my back and wave. When I got outside. I heard coach said that I need there. I smirk at myself and look at the cloud while walking towards to the locker room. _**"I don't need there coach. There's no way we'll win even if this is just a practice match."**_ I grab my phone in my pocket and dial someone ***ring* *ring* "Hello" "I need you to teach me, Coach. She's here"** I said and ended it. I stop and look back at the gym and almost pray for my team. Well, if she's a player in Karasuno. I'm not expecting that my team will win. She's there after all. Wait. If she's here? Then.. I turn my back and walk towards to the locker room. I frown. If she's here, then those guys are going here too.. " **Tsk. What a pain in the ass"** I mumble and continue walking.  
 ****

**SOMEONE ANOTHER PERSON'S POV**

I'm in the middle of the road. Driving my motorbike. I look at my watch and **"Damn! I'm late"** I drive faster until I reach my destination. I park my bike and look at the tall building. I frown **_"what does she want now?"_** I mumble. I enter this building and sigh. " **I guess, I'm the last one arrive here again"** as I reach the elevator, I enter and press the top floor button. The elevator door closed and I wait until I reach the floor, _her_ office. What does she want know? Is their a new job again? Tsk. ***TING!*** The elevator door open and I walk straight to her door office. I take a deep breath and open it and walk inside " **You're late again, R"** I just tsk'ed and " **Yeah yeah I know, now can we proceed to what you going to tell us?"** I said and sit down. I look around and everyone is present, except those two. **"I found them"** I froze. I can see them froze too. We look at her and waiting to what she will added **"And will going there too, next week"** I smirk. My my, this will be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some scenarios in here but I'm too lazy to do that.

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

It's been a month since I arrived, back here in Miyagi, Japan. It feels so great that I keep vibrating for excitement. I look down at the ball, place in the wooden floor. I pick it up and look at it. I'm in the Gym, my own gym. well technically my parents gift. At the back of my house. You wondering why I'm here instead at school volleyball gym? Well someone, I don't know who, sponsored our school. And by that, the principal and the sponsored person thought that the sport gyms and other facilities needed to renovated. So that's why we don't have practice. When I said we, the volleyball, soccer, basketball and all of the sports that Karasuno has don't have any practice. And at the same time we don't have any classes right now.

Which is disappointing and sad but at the same time excitedly happy. Disappointing and sad because we can't practice. Excitedly happy because someone took liking or help our school to get a better and comfortable gyms and facilities. So yeah, I'm grateful to that person. I look at the ball in my hand and look at the bottle, in the other half of the court. I spin the ball in my hand, throw it up high, I slowly take a step and jump and spike it hard, with my eyes close and then I heard a loud ***BAAM!*** and a crumpling bottle and roll it at the floor. I open my eyes and **"YES! I HIT IT!!"** I shouted, with my arms in the air while jumping.

While celebrating my successful **_'A close eyed jumping serve'_** and yes! I create a new serve. Well I love creating some new volleyball stunt especially if having a new stunt can make my teams win? I will do anything and create many things. After all, volleyball is life. I heard the gym door open. I stop jumping and look at that person **"Butler Kim?"** I said. I walk toward him and stop in front of him. He's standing while holding a phone in his ear. He's talking to someone? **"Young lady, Young master Koushi has called. And he wanted to ask you if you and your team can practice here in your gym tomorrow?"** He said. I widen my eyes and shout excitedly " **YES! Any time! Just fetch them tomorrow Butler Kim!"** He smiled and nodded and said to Kochi-nii in the phone that I agreed and they talked a little bit while me, setting aside the volleyballs in the volley cart and I just leave the net there. Cuz it was too high and I know Butler Troy and Butler Jake will do it. They're new butlers that my parents hired so that Butler Kim have a companion.

I still can see Butler Kim in the gym door " **Butler Kim, you can go on ahead. I'll just stay here a little bit"** I said and smile to him. He just nodded and bow to me and leave the door open. I look around the court and grab my phone in my gym bag beside me and dial Chikao-nii's number. I put it in my hear and a three ring then he pick it up and then I heard **"Hello princess? How are you?"** I smile and answered **"I'm doing good** **nii** **-san, How about you?" "I'm doing good to my princess. Now, what can i do to you? Hmm?"** I chuckle and said " **Well, I just wanted to let you know that me and my team will having a practice here in my Gym because the volleyball school gym are in** **renovation** **."** I heard him hummed and said " **Well that's good. I let mom and dad know. And btw next month I'll be there. I have a business meeting. And of course, I'll buy your favorite foods and drinks"** my eyes twinkled of what I heard **"Really?! Yes! Thank you** **nii** **-san! I miss you! I'm hanging up now because I'm hungry"** I said. I heard him chuckle and said **"Okay princess. I miss you too. We miss you too. Okay eat well and take care my princess" "I will!"** Then I hang up.

I sigh and smile. I stood up and grab my thing and head out. I close the gym door and head towards to house. I was about to enter when I felt my phone vibrate, three times in my pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows and grab my phone. I look at it and it's three unknown number. **"Huh?"** I open it and tap the message app. I tap the first unknown message number and read it.

_**From: Unknown Number** _   
_**09XXXXXXXX** _   
_**Subject: My only Sunshine** _

_**Hello sunshine,** _ ****

_**How are you? I hope you doing good. How's the volleyball team? I hope you like it new. Just wait me there and iIll come to you. See you soon!** _

_**Love** _   
_**Peach** _

**"Peach? Who the hell is peach? Is it food? Fruit?"** I asked myself and shook my head. I tap the second one and read it.

_**From: Unknown Number** _   
_**09XXXXXXXXX** _   
_**Subject: Here we come!** _

_**Hey S! Wait us there! We miss you!** _

Oh, it's them huh? You reader's asking who's them? They are my friends in America. My gang but not the gang that fight's or like gangster okay? I reply ' _ **I'm looking forward to it**_ ' I smile and press back and tap the third message. When I read it, my eyes wide and frown. The heck?!

_**From: Unknown Number** _   
_**09XXXXXXXX** _   
_**Subject: None** _

_**Even if you go to the Mars, I'll come and get you because you are mine. Only mine, Hinata Shouyou.** _

I tsked and power off my phone and walk inside and search for butler Kim. I walk towards to the living area and I saw him sitting, sipping his own black coffee while watching some news in the television. " **Butler Kim?"** I said. He look back at me and I walk straight towards him and sit beside him and give him my phone **"There's this two unknown numbers message me, actually they are three of them but I know the one unknown number. The two unknown numbers are so creepy especially the last one. Can you find out who is behind those two numbers?"** I asked and I saw how his curious eyes turns into serious eyes. I got up and said " **I will young lady"** he bowed and " **Will you excuse me young lady, I'm doing it now"** he said. **"Eh? Are you done your dinner Butler Kim?"** I asked and he just nodded and said **"Yes young lady. You should eat now too, but first take a shower before you catch a cold"** I just nodded and stand up and walk towards to my room.

I showered, dress up and eat and then read a novel then flop down to my bed. I sigh. Well, Butler Kim will take care of that person behind that numbers. I close my eyes and ready myself to sleep. Tomorrow is a practice. I imagine something's then I drifted to sleep.

**BUTLER** **KIM'S** **POV**

" **This is bad"** I said while looking at the monitors. I grab my phone and dialed _'his_ ' number. " ***Ring ring ring* Hello Butler Kim, What can I do to you?"** The person in phone said. " **Vlad, pass this to Grand Master. Carter, He's back."** when I said that, silence envelop us. **"Hah! this is a real bad news"** He replied. **"I know so that's why** **I need his help"** I said seriously. I heard him sigh and said " **Understood, I'll pass this too to Young Master Chikao and Master Katsuo. Take care of her Butler Kim" "I will"** I said and hung up. I sigh and composed a message and send it. I place my phone in the table and look at the monitor, especially the picture in front of me. The betrayal. I glare at that picture and I saw my phone saw the message

_**From: ----------------** _   
_**09XXXXXXXX** _   
_**Subject: We on it** _

_**Give us one week to prepare and we'll be there.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Feedbacks?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter!
> 
> Hope you like it! :>

**NO ONE'S POV**

**"No, Move it to the right a little bit, Ennoshita"** Daichi said while looking at the banner Ennoshita and Narita's holding to post it in front of their Volleyball Gym Door. **"Here?"** Ennoshita asked the look at Daichi to confirm. Daichi nodded and added **"A little bit higher, Narita"** Narita do it and the banner is done. Ennoshita and Narita climb down to the ladder and walk towards to Daichi who is looking at the banner and both of them look too and the three of them nodded in approval. Kinoshita walk towards to them, holding a plastic of bottle of waters and hand to them. He look up the banner and read it **"VOLLEYBALL SUNSHINE MUSIC AND CAFE"**

**"This is nice"** Suga said and nodded along with Kiyoko. The four players look back at them. **"What are those big bags that you guys holding?"** Daichi asked. Suga and Kiyoko holding a big bag. **"Costume"** Kiyoko answered. Daichi and the three second year players have a **'o'** in their lips. Suga just nod and look at Daichi and said **"We should try our costume Daichi. So we will if something wrong and we can fix it as fast as we can"** Daichi and everyone nodded. **"Okay, lets go!"** The three third years and three second years walk towards to their gym. Daichi open the gym door and step inside **"Okay everyone gather** **aro** **-"**

**"BOKE HINATA! DON'T RUN! YOU ALMOST SPILL THE PAINT!"** Kageyama shouted while holding a brush paint. Hinata look back at Kageyama and stick her tongue out " **BAKAGEYAMA** **BAKA** **!"** And continue her run towards to Yachi. **"Tsukki! You got a paint in your forehead"** Yamaguchi said. **"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Just continue painting this annoying banner"** Tsukishima said. **"Gomen, tsukki"** said Yamaguchi and continue painting a star. **"Asahi-** **saaaan** **!"** Nishinoya shouted and running towards to Asahi while holding a bucket of white paint and yeah he slip. Asahi turn back to him **"Why** **Nishino** **-" *crash* *Splash* (A/N sorry for the sound effect)** Both of them fall down and Tanaka who is holding a big box of decoration slip too because the white paint spread it to the gym floor.

The 6 person who just arrive have a shocked and dumbfounded expression in their faces. Daichi look at his companion, sigh and said **"I think this is a not a good idea to leave them this duty"** everyone agreed and nodded. Suga-san just giggle and added **"And I think we should start to clean this kids mess and let them sit in the bench and I think we are the only one who can decorate this gym without a mess but for now, lets try our costume first"** Everyone nodded and look at the players who made a mess who is now looking at the newly arrive players and gulp **_'We're doomed'_** everyone's think

**(FAST FORWARD)**

**"Is it fit to you guys?"** Ennoshita ask the three first years. They all nodded and take a look to themselves in the mirror. **"This is so cool!** **Ryuu** **! We will serve our goddess Kiyoko!"** Nishinoya said and run towards to Tanaka. When Nishinoya reach Tanaka, he stand beside him then both of them bow **"Welcome, Milady"** they both said. They look to each other and screamed like a teenage girl who just receive a love letter from their crushes. The other second years and third year just shook their head because of the two idiot antics. Sugawara look around him and smile. This is what their costume is:

**_(A/N Yep! It's Sebastian in Black Butler. Just imagine each of them wearing that)_ **

**"Is everyone ready?"** Daichi asked. Everyone nodded **"Okay, let's go back to the gym. And wait for the girls. I bet the girls costume is hard to put it on so we will wait for them there"** everyone nodded and walk towards to their gym. When they arrived, Both Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are already there. The gym is already decorated. When you enter there is a counter and two chairs there for the butler who is gonna welcome the costumers. In the left side, there is a kitchen **(A/N in the last chapter. Their gym is** **renovated** **so the** **volleyball** **gym is bigger and has a kitchen, a three rooms with enough futons for the member of the volleyball** **team and two** **tv** **monitors)** you can see the inside because it's thick glass. In the right side , there are tables and chairs for the costumers to sit and eat. And in the stage, there is a full band set.

Everyone was wondering who will going to play those instruments they all look to Sugawara because he is the one who suggest to have a music in their booth. Sugawara smile and said **"It's a surprise guys"** Everyone shrugged and walk around, looking to their gym in awe. Well the senpai's do there good job. Everyone seated in the chair, waiting for the girls to come. They are now in their own world. Some of them are talking, some are napping, someone listening to the music and some are staring into space. Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei are both discussing about of who or what teams are they going to invite in Karasuno's Sport Festival. The school give privilege to the students and teachers for them to invite anyone they want.

As everyone waiting for their two managers and their one precious player they're imagining what costume do they have. Suga just snickered because he heard them whispering something about the girls costume. They think how cute they are or how gorgeous they are. Suga just shook his head and look at the gym door when he sense the girls are coming. Suga tap Daichi's shoulder **"they are here"** he said and stand up and walk towards to gym door. Daichi followed Suga. When they reach the gym door, the door was opened by Kiyoko and she bow **"I'm sorry if we are late. It was hard to wear this costume"** she said. Daichi and suga smiled **"It's okay"** Daichi said and look at her back. Both two boys step aside and said **"Welcome Maladies"** they just smile and go inside.

The boys look at the girls with wide eyes and jaw dropped. _**'W**_ _ **ooah**_ _ **'**_ **(A/N Me and my jowa woah. Juk lang. Wala ako nun)** they whispered. Hinata look at everyone and shouted while vibrating **"You guys are awesome!"** She said excitedly while looking at everyone. They just smile of how adorable Hinata in their costume. Here it is:

  
**(A/N I think** **this costume is Evergreen? I can't remember)**

Hinata beamed at them and look at her fellow first years. She took Yachi's hand and drag her to the other first years. When they reach them she asked **"How do we look?"** She said while holding her dress skirt and spin around. She tilt her head looking at them smiling. She look at Yachi at smile at her and look back at the boys. The boys are speechless. Before they answer, Hinata grab her phone and open the camera **"Let's take a picture"** she said excitedly and everyone nodded. **"Okay one, two, three say cheese"** she said while in her right hand is her phone and then do the peace sign in her left hand. Everyone do the same to her and say cheese.

They keep taking a picture and Hinata being a ball of sunshine, complimented all the boys which resulted a blushing boys. They say thank you and complimented her back. Tsukishima looking at Hinata and smile _**'You're so beautiful'**_ in his mind and take a stolen shot of her, laughing. Kageyama, keep glancing at her with a little blush in cheek and mumble _**'Boke Hinata'.**_ Yamaguchi, who is witness the two, smirk. _**'**_ _ **Good luck**_ _ **to the both of you'**_ in his mind. He look at Yachi, who is now blushing while getting a compliment to the two second years idiot. He smile, admiring yachi's beauty and cuteness.

**COACH UKAI'S POV**

**"Do you think they will be okay if we invite the other teams?"** I heard sensei's asked. I smirk and said **"Of course. Especially Hinata, I heard she wants to meet the other teams"** he nodded **"And by inviting them, you will witness how all the players in any team and our team's reaction"** I added. Sensei look at me in confusion. I lean slightly to sensei and whisper **"Sugawara said. Hinata and her crew. Are the one who will provide music"** I saw how how his eyes wide **"You mean?"** He said. I nodded and smirk. I look at them **"This will be fun"** I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedbacks?


	12. NEW CHARACTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just introducing the New Characters

Hi! This is our new characters! And yes! I used some name suggestion when I posted this in my Wattpad account

**Xenon Zyn (E) Xander Zyn (A)**

They are twins!

Xenon Zyn is in the left. 16 years old, 187.6 height, Blue eyes and blue hair. Cold to everyone except to his family and his gang. His smart. Knows how to play basketball, soccer and archery.

Xander Zyn is in the right. 16 years old. 188.4 height. Blue eyes and blue hair. He's like Oikawa's personality but he can be like Tsukishima's saltyness. His smart and sweet. Knows how to play basketball, tennis and archery.

**Fujimori Zetsu ( J )**

  
Fujimori Zetsu. 17 years of age. Ash gray hair. Emerald green eyes. 189.8 height. He's cold to everyone except Hinata Shouyou. He knows how to play soccer, basketball, taekwondo, volleyball and archery. He's smart and fast thinker.

**Raven** **Nakahara** **(R)**

Raven Nakahara 17 years of age. 191.6 height. Black hair and gray eyes. Kind, smart and childish person. He loves his family and gang. He know how to play basketball, soccer, archery, tennis and gymnastic.

**Chiszelle Range (C)**

Chiszelle Range. 17 years of age. 168.9 height. Short hair and dark gray eyes. She's a silent type person. Always listening to music. She'll talk to you if the topic is about Hinata Shouyou. She knows how to play basketball, gymnastic and softball.

**Nicole Lopez (N)**

  
Nicole Lopez. 16 years of age. 169.5 height. Long light gray hair. Light gray eyes. She can be talkative person and a serious type of person. Knows how to play basketball, soccer and gymnastic.

I'll update later the Chapter 12! And you will know the other Character's in the Chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 will be posted later


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**SOMEONE'S POV**

**(A/N** **If the font is like** **this** _ **, it's English**_. **But if it a normal bold font like** **this it's Japanese)**

Take a deep breathe. Japan is sure crowded huh? Even though it's 5:00 in the morning. But not as crowded as New York. Well, this is my first time here at Japan. Because I hate this country. Why the heck K and S loves this country so much? What so good about this country? I prefer to go in Korea than here. I look at my watch and look back at them _**"Did you get all your things/stuffs?"**_ I asked.

" _ **Yeah**_ **"** C answered. I look at her and smile. Chiszelle Range also known as C. 17 years of age. 168.9 height. Short hair and dark gray eyes. She's freaking gorgeous woman! She's a silent type person. She doesn't like talking. But she's hella sweet towards to Sho. And yes! Only to Shouyou. If you look at her. She has this cold expression in her face but really, she's kind but don't disturb her if she's sleeping because you'll regret it. Always listening to music. She'll talk to you if the topic is about Shouyou or about music that she likes. She knows how to play basketball, a gymnast and softball. She sip her vanilla shake and continue listening to her music.

_**"I'll go to restroom"**_ E said. Xenon Zyn also known as E. 16 years old, 187.6 height, Blue eyes and blue hair. He's cold and distant but likes to spend his time with his friends. His smart. Well he's handsome. Knows how to play basketball, soccer and archery. **"** _ **I'll go with yah my twin"**_ A said. Xander Zyn. 16 years old. 188.4 height. Blue eyes and blue hair. He's the opposite of E. He likes girls and girls and girls. Did I already said girls? Yeah girls. But he's not a playboy who likes to you know. He respect women same as E. But if you do something disrespectful about his family and friends? You better hide. His smart and sweet. Knows how to play basketball, tennis and archery.

" _ **Tsk. Gay"**_ J commented to A. _**"Meanie J!"**_ A said and pout. J just roll his eyes and grab his phone and scroll scroll. Fujimori Zetsu also known as J. 17 years of age. Ash gray hair. Emerald green eyes. 189.8 height. He's cold to everyone except to us especially Sho. You read it right? Shouyou can make friends to everyone even the coldest people who she encounter, even a deadly mafia boss. The first time I meet him he's so cold towards to me and the twins. He'll not talk to you. He only talks to Sho but now he changed. He talks to us if we have a good topic or a question. He's handsome. He knows how to play soccer, basketball, taekwondo, volleyball and archery. He's smart and he's a fast thinker in the circle of friends.

_**"R. Your smile is creepy"**_ E said. **_"_** ** _Ehhhhh_** ** _!"_** R said. Raven Nakahara 17 years of age. 191.6 height. Black hair and gray eyes. He's Kind, smart, handsome and a super duper ultra mega childish. But he can be serious too. If he wanted too. Sigh. He know how to play basketball, soccer, archery, tennis and gymnastic. _**"Why my smile is creepy? My smile is cute!"**_ R said. E shrug and sit beside J and said _**"It's not. Your smile is just like my twin. Creepy"**_ he said _**"**_ _ **Ehh**_ _ **!"**_ R and A both said. I watched them as they bicker. I tried to stop them because I saw how the people around us look at us weirdly.

_**"CAN Y'ALL SHUT UP!?"**_ C shouted and stand up and look at the boys. All of them stop of what they're doing. And sit like a puppy. J just shrug and continue looking at his phone. _**"Good"**_ C added and muttered beside me _**"The heck was wrong with them? How the heck I became friends with them? Tsk"**_ she sit beside me and continue listening to her music in her phone. I chuckle and and look at my phone. That's what I've been asking in my mind everyday, C. How? Well it's Shouyou's power eyy' I smile when I saw my phone's wallpaper. It's a picture of all of us. Smiling. I open my messaging app and text butler Kim.

Butler Kim is the Hinata's Household Butler. We have our own butler but they're not here. Next month they'll be here because they need to do something important. And what is it? Don't wanna tell y'all. It's a secret between my family and my friends family. Oh yes we have a gang. But it's not a gang that you thinking about. It's not bullying, killing or whatsoever that criminals do. It's a secret. We don't kill yah know.

So yeah let me introduce myself. Hi! My name is Nicole Lopez. 16 years of age. 169.5 height. I like chocolate mint flavor of any kind of food. I know how to play basketball, soccer and I'm also a gymnast too. Well I learned this from Sho. Sho is my first friend. I'm an introverted child. I hate meeting new people but I like talking when it comes to my friends especially Sho. How this circle of friends created? Well, just asked Shouyou. I don't know how she handle this. I bet it's because of her power. Not literally a power of fire, water or whatsoever you thinking right now. It's just, she have this presence that can make you comfortable. It's like she have a magnetic charismatic force with instant 'fall in love with Shouyou'. And she is undoubtedly oblivious of what she can do. ****

***ting* (Phone chime)** I look at my phone and read Butler Kim's text

_**From: Butler Kim (Hinata's Household)** _   
_**09XXXXXXXXX** _   
_**Subject: Okay** _

_**5 mins and the van will arrive there to fetch you all, Miss Nicole. Welcome and enjoy your stay here.** _

I smile and replied thank you. I stood up and took my stuffs and look at them who are now looking at me _**"Okay. Let's go! We're going straight to**_ _ **Karasuno**_ _ **. Shouyou's School"**_ I said _**"Are we gonna transfer to her school too?"**_ A asked. I shook my head and answered _**"No. Only J and C will transfer there. Me and E in the**_ _ **Shiratorizawa**_ _ **. And you and R will transfer in**_ _ **Aoba**_ _ **Johsai**_ _ **"**_ They all nodded and I saw how J and C have a relieved face expression. Only R and A pouted. _**"K is in**_ _ **Aoba**_ _ **Johsai**_ _ **"**_ I added before they sulk. _**"Yes!"**_ Both of them yelled. I shook my head and head towards to the exit. They followed.

_**"Well we should change our clothes now before we go there.**_ _ **Suga**_ _ **-san said she has an already prepared outfit there. And oh! She's in a maid costume so prepare your own camera. I'd rather keep my own picture of her that I captured later than share it with to y'all"**_ I said and smirk to R and A because I know they forgot about that. Only J, C and E _**"Why you didn't tell us?!"**_ The two idiots said. _**"I did tell you"**_ I said and giggle. The trio nodded and show the camera they are holding. R and A pouted and look at each other _**"We should buy"**_ R said. A just nodded. I shook my head _**"You guys have a phone right? Why not use that?"**_ E said. The two idiots look at him with their wide eyes and smile widely. _**"Idiots"**_ E added. Both of them pouted and said _**"Mean!"**_

Someone tap my shoulder and I look behind me. It's J who tapped my shoulder. I was about to ask why when he showed me his phone. I saw a picture of a girl who obsessed with Shouyou. I frown and look at J. _**"What about her?"**_ I asked. He sigh _**"Read her caption"**_ I look back at his phone and read her caption. My eyes open so widely that i can feel my eyeballs will fall _**"THE HECK?!"**_ I shouted and grab his phone.

**F A C E B O O K**   
_**NEWSFEED** _

******** *******  
Yesterday 3:45 PM  
 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

Now I know why she likes japan. It's beautiful, just like her. I'll be looking for you ♥️

**12.5K Likes 1.5K Comments 1.3K Shares**

**Kardity** **:** Your so beautiful ******-san  
 **PuppyLove** **:** Gorgeous 😩♥️  
 **Bi-** **aTcH** **:** Eh? So she's there too? The singer of ******** band?  
 **Lavander** **:** Yes! She is!  
 **Britney:** Ah so that's why..

**_"I guess she found out before us"_** C said. I nod and sigh. **_"Well_** ** _at least_** ** _she's the only one who knows and she doesn't know that Shouyou is here in_** ** _Miyagi_** ** _"_** I said. Well it's not that I don't like her. It's just I hate how she cling to Shouyou. And how she tell anyone that Shouyou is belong to her.

**_"Ah guys"_** we look back to R who is looking at his phone with a shock in his face. We walk towards him and I asked **_"What is it?"_** He look at us with a shock, fear and angry expression in his face. I heard A gasp and said **_"Don't tell me.." "Yes, the other two are here too"_** R said. **_"The heck?!"_** I heard J irritatedly said. C grab his phone and I saw how her eyes wide. I look at R's phone and well heck.

**T W I T T E R**

**Yozaki** **_@_** ** _miratsu_**  
 ** _Tokyo, Japan_**

"Go and get what is yours"  
Yes, I will

**24.7K likes 16K Retweets**

**Ashes** **_@_** ** _trggr_**  
 ** _USA_**

Why would I stay if you already choose her instead of me?

**3.7K Likes 1.3K Retweets**

**💀💀💀** **_@_** ** _shutupstupid_**  
 ** _Hyogo_** ** _, Japan_**

So?

**54.6K likes 34.8k retweets**

**_"_** ** _At least_** ** _they are not here in_** ** _Miyagi_** ** _. But e should keep an eye on S even though they are not here. Don't tell S that those 3_** ** _Hinata_** ** _Shouyou simp that they are here. Well nothing happen if she knows. Her and her obliviousness self don't understand it"_** E said. We look at him and sigh. **_"Just don't let those 3 know that S is here. Don't post anything about her"_** I added. They nodded and I saw a black with a gold lining van. I grab my things and walk towards to the said van **_"Let's go. We have an event to attend to. For now let's enjoy but later we will do what is done"_** I said. We will not let anyone of them have her.


	14. 13.2 & 13.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> When you heard that name, the first word that comes in your mind is a 'Sunshine'
> 
> Hinata Shouyou comes back to Japan from America. She'll experience the true fun of playing volleyball, gaining more friends (a true friends), have a competition, many challenges, and reunion with her Childhood Best Friends and especially, having a one true love.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou was beyond happy that she made a right decision. She was blessed to have them in her life.
> 
> But what will happen when her past memories came flashing back in her mind? Will she stay the Hinata Shouyou now? Or will she revert back to her past self?
> 
> Will she do something about her memories? Or will she do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter that I'll update for now. I'll be gone for almost 2 years. I'm not Abandoning my works and thank you for reading :)

**13.2 Dancing Queen**

**NO ONE'S POV**

**Day 2: School Festival | Competition Starts Now!**

Everyone so busy right now. There's this club who are panicking. Others are gossiping, some just chilling not minding of what chaos in their surrounding, some just having a _**'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-this-event'**_ face but still attending because there's an attendance to this event. Some are sleeping. Some are practicing and some are flirting in the corner of the school. You know what I mean. So let's go back to our favorite Characters. As you can see.. wait.. as you can read. Our favorite characters are busy doing their own duty. The other teams? Some of them wondering around the school, some are sleeping in their assigned room to stay for the week. Some are just sitting and sipping a coffee of the Volleyball Sunshine Music and Cafe, some are just listening to the ' _Band_ ' from America and Hinata's friend. But most of them are looking to a certain ball of sunshine who is now, welcoming the costumers with her brighter than the sun smile.

Oh btw. All the Butler and maid change have a Roller skates shoes.

Why? For them to move faster. So back to the main topic. While almost everyone drooling I mean loving the view when someone barge into the gym/booth/cafe. Almost everyone look at the person in the door, curiously. A short black haired girl almost as height of Hinata looking in panic in the room. When she found who she's looking for, her face lit up and shout while running towards to the person who she found. **"HINATA-** **SAAAAAAN** **! THERE YOU** **AREEE** **! WE NEED YOU** **NOOOW** **! WE STILL HAVE 5-" "*Chuckle* Easy Sato-san. Calm down. Sit here and drink this water. Wait here, I'll just go and change. Okay?"** Hinata said to Sato. Sato just nodded and gulp the water. Hinata smile and hums sweetly while skating towards to the changing room, for girls. Everyone watching with the orangette girl awe in their face. As Hinata almost in the changing room, she stop and skate towards to **"Ukki! Tell Kochi-** **nii** **that I'll go now. I'll see you guys later!"** She said and hug that person and skate faster to the changing room. Ukki, also known Tsukishima Kei. Froze and just looking to the back of his friend. And then blink. Another blink. **"*Giggle* tsukki! It's real so please go back to work"** yamaguchi teasingly said. Tsukishima's ear turn red **"** **Urusai** **yamaguchi"** he said. **"Gomen tsukki! But anyways. Where do you think she's going?"** Yamaguchi ask. Tsukishima frown and shook his head. **"I don't know. But will find it out soon. She said that she'll see us later"** Yamaguchi just nodded and shrug. And look around. He saw how some from the other team looking at his bestfriend. No, glaring. He wonder why? He look back at tsukki and he saw his face saying _**'I-don't-care-stare-until-you-die'.**_ Yamaguchi smile and shook his head and continue his work. _**"Well, good luck Tsukki. I hope you get her before anyone did"**_ Yamaguchi's thought

**TSUKISHIMA KEI'S** **POV**

After Yamaguchi left. My heart still beating so damn hard and fast. And I could still feel my ear turning red and my cheeks too. I look at the closed door of the girls changing room and I shook my head. I think I'm sick. I need to see a doctor. I look around to see if Suga-san is here. When I saw him in the kitchen. I walk towards him. When i reach him **"Suga-san?"** Suga-san look up to me and smile **"Yes?" "** **Hinata said she'll be going now and see us later?"** I said. Suga-san look at me confuse and then after secs his face lit up. **"Okay! Thank you Tsukishima. Can you please tell everyone that we will be going to the auditorium at at 3. Tell the other teams too. Coach and Sensei knows this too"** Suga-san said. I nodded. I'm confuse. I turn my back and go to the others to tell what suga-san said.

What is going on? I look at my watch and it says 1 P.M. **"Sato-san! Let's go!"** I heard Shouyou's voice. I look at her and.. 

And she and the other girl bolted towards to the gym door. But before Shouyou's was out of my sight. She turn around. Looking at everyone who are now gaping at her. She smile and look at me. **"Wish me luck guys! And see you** **lateeeer** **!"** She said cheerfully while waving her hand to us and she grab the other girl's hand and run to where they'll go. I still looking at the doors when I heard a clap. All of us look to where.the sound of clap is. Well there's no costumer her right now. I guess everyone is in the auditorium now.

**"Okay Everyone. Change and go to the auditorium. We have seat already there. Now go!"** Coach Ukai said. All of us are confuse but obliged. I forgot that I'm gonna tell everyone but okay.

**Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Johzenji, Shiratorizawa, Date tech, Nekoma and** **Fukurodani's** **POV**

Everyone was confuse but sit obediently to their assign seat. It's in front of the stage.

**"What's the activity right now, Suga-san?"** Nishinoya

  
 **"Sing, Cheer and Modern Dance. But the singing contest already done. So it's Cheer dance first before modern"** Sugawara 

******"There's so many people"** Lev

  
 **"Baka! Of course it is! It's auditorium!"** Yaku

**"** **Iwa** **-** **chaaaan** **~ I want to exchange seat with you~"** Oikawa

  
 **"Trashykawa don't wanna"** Iwaizumi

  
 **"** **Iwa** **-chan** **meaaan** **~ *pout*"** Oikawa

**"** **Oikawa** **is sure lively"** Hanamaki

  
 **"Same as Iwaizumi** " Matsukawa

  
 ***Slurp*** both of them

**"Baki baki ni-"** Tendou

  
 **"Shut up, Tendou** " Semi

**"** **Goshiki** **, Calm down. We are here to watch"** Ushijima

  
 **"*Gulp* o-okay** **Ushijima** **-san** " Goshiki

" **Akaashiiiiii** **! Let's buy a cotton candy!"** Bokuto

  
 **"*sigh* Bokuto-san you already have 2 cotton candies in your hands"** Akaashi

  
 **"But I want** **moreee** **!"** Bokuto

**"Kenma stop playing** " Kuroo

  
 **"Shut up Kuroo** " Kenma

**"But-"** Kuroo

  
 **"Shut up!"** Kenma

**"*Munch munch munch*"** Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Inouka, Kai, Shirabu, Date Tech team **(Yep! They just eating even tho the show is not starting)**

**"Glasses-chan~ you can give me your number now. You too blondie-chan~"** Terushima

  
 **"E-** **ek** **!"** Yachi

  
 **"*Ignore but sling her arms in yachi's shoulder to calm her down*"** Kiyoko

  
 **"** **Grrrr** **! Wanna fight playboy!"** Tanaka

  
 **"** **Grrr** **! stop pestering our managers!"** Nichinoya

  
 **"C-calm down g-guys. Kiyoko ignored him"** Asahi

  
 **"*Sigh* What did I do to give me this headache team?"** Daichi

**"*Listening to music to his phone*"** Tsukishima

  
 **"*Drinking his milk while scowling*"** Kageyama

The other managers of the other teams are just talking to each other.

**"*Tug tug* Ehem! ARE YOU READY KARASUNO STUDENTS?!"** Emcee

  
 **"YESSSSS!"** students

**"Oi it's starting "** Kuroo

  
 **"Btw Suga-san, Where's** **chibi** **-chan?"** Oikawa

**"You'll see"** Suga said while smirking. All of them look at him, confuse.

**"OKAY NOW LET'S START OUR CHEER DANCE AND MODERN DANCE COMPETITION!"** Emcee started **"YESSSSS!** **WOHOOOOO**!" Students go wild after hearing the Emcee speak because this is what they've been waiting for. **"In the cheer dance! The by year level will compete each other! So we have 3 teams in cheer dance and same goes to the modern dance! Our first performers in the cheer dance is the first years, next is the third years and last is the second year! In modern dance competition! Our first performers are the second years! Next is the third years and last our first years. SO NOW! ARE YOU REALLY READY TO SEE OUR DEAR STUDENTS TO SEE THEIR PERFORMANCE!?"** Emcee excitedly said and pointed the microphone in his hand towards to the students who once again go wild. **"YESSS!" "JUST START ALREADY" "HECK YEAH!"**

The emcee chuckle and once again speak in the microphone **"ALRIGHT! LET'S WELCOME! THE CHEER DANCE OF THE FIRST YEAAAAARS!"**

**(A/N Yes I know it's Capslock I know sorry HAHAHAHHA)**

**F A S T F O R W A R D**

**NO ONE'S POV**

As all of the students enjoying the show. Cheering their own year level students. The volleyball players are enjoying the show too except they're are worried to a certain person who is not present with them. Some of them scanning the auditorium, hoping they see what they wanted to see. Some are just thinking. Some are just praying that the person that they're thinking right now is safe. As the third year modern dancers finish their dance. The volleyball players are getting more worried to the ball of Sunshine. They keep asking Sugawara but Suga not paying attention just smirking.

**"WHAT A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE THAT OUR THIRD YEARS HAVE! SO NOW! EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR THIS! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO WITNESS THE FIRST YEARS?!"** Emcee **"YESSSS!"** Students

**"OMG!"** Student 1

  
 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!"** Student 2

  
 **"IS SHE ONE OF THE DANCERS IN THE FIRST YEARD MODERN DANCE?!"** Student 3

  
 **"SHE IS!"** Student 4

" **ALRIGHT! LET'S WELCOME! THE FIRST YEARS!"** Emcee

The volleyball players not paying attention to the stage. They keep asking Sugawara of where is Hinata is? Sugawara smile widely while watching in the stage. **"If you guys want to know where is she and don't miss it. Why not pay more atenttion to the stage?"**

**"KYAAAAA!"**

**"OMG SHE'S SO CUTEEE!"**

**"THE BOYS ARE SO HANDSOME LIKE WTF?! WHY DOES OUR JUNIORS IS SO FREAKING GOOD LOOKING?!"**

**"DUDE THAT ORANGE HAIR GIRL IS SO CUTE"**

_**"Orange hair girl?"**_ Everyone thought. They look at each other and look at the stage and behold! The person that they're looking for. Standing with the other first year in the stage. Smiling brightly. And..

**"WOW THEIR COSTUME IS SO FREAKING COOL! WHAT THE HECK?!"**

" **IT SUITS TO EVERYONE BUT IT'S MORE SUITABLE IN THAT ORANGE GIRL!"**

**(A/N Hinata's costume and hair style. I mean this is the costume for the girls. Well imagine that the boys costume is something like the girls costume but a black short above the knee, Black Shirt, and white jacket with a white rubber hair band)**

**"The heck!" "Woah" "Chibi-chan can dance?!" "Chibi-chan is sure surprising us huh"** and etc. Everyone said.

https://youtu.be/C4UJGMNC8Ss - Here's the link 

  
**(A/N If you want to watch just watch it. It's so good. Just imagine that Hinata is the girl who is always centered in their choreography)**

Everyone was amazed. All of the student shouting or cheering. The volleyball players can't believe in their eyes of what they seeing. As Hinata dancing you can see in her eyes that she's enjoying it. She can't hear the cheers of the students but she's just looking while dancing in her own style at her fellow volleyball player. In the middle of their dancing she decided to wink. Which make all the students to go wild because that wink of her was capture in the camera who video's the whole performnce that project in the back of the stage. The volleyball players blush. Some got their nosebleed. Some are almost got their nose bleed. Some are almost fainted. And some are just watching her with adoration.

As the performance of the first year finish. Everyone where shouting **"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!"** Hinata and her fellow modern dance first year smile and look at each other and bow. **"WOW! I DIDN'T EXPECT OUR FRIST YEARS TO BE THIS GOOD!"** Emcee. Everyone cheer, even the volleyball players are cheering. **"And now! Everyone was asking what is name of a certain person in this group!"** Emcee continue. The emcee walk towards to Hinata, who was now pushing gently by her dance mates. Hinata chuckle and grab the microphone in the hands of the emcee. Hinata faces everyone and smile. **"Hi! My name is Hinata Shouyou! Thank you for your all Support!"** She smile brightly that everyone wants to cover their eyes. She bow and everyone chanting her name.

**13.3 Trust Me**

**HINATA SHOUYOU'S POV**

**"** **WAAAAAH** **! GO BEAT THEM** **JIRO** **!"**

**"SAKI! WE BELIEVE IM YOU! SOCCER TEAM! SOCCER TEAM!"**

**"OMG! THAT BASKETBALL PLAYER IS SO TALL AND HANDSOME!** **KYAAAH** **!"**

**"YOU ARE RIGHT! THAT'S** **SHINZO** **!"**

**"DON'T LET THEM WIN** **ZEK** **!"**

**"** **KYAAAAH** **!"**

**"OMG OMG OMG!"**

Yesterday was a blast. I've never imagine that I can enjoy dancing once again. Back in America, I didn't enjoy it like that because of some things that makes me stop dancing and at the same time singing. And I don't want to talk about it. Because right now, is will make my whole body working, and I think, I could use _'it'._

**"They're so loud"** I turn my back and smile **"It's sport's day Ukki!"** I said excitedly. He frown and drink his water in his water bottle. **"Let's just cheer Tana-"** i continue but was cut of by a loud **"** **RYUUU** **! BEAT THEIR ASSES! AND MAKE KIYOKO-SAN PROUD OF YOU!"** Noya-senpai. I chuckle, as expected. I look to Kiyoko-senpai, who is ignoring them and continue talking to Yachi-san but the both of them holding a banner. It's a black banner with **_a 'Fly'_** written on it. It's so damn cool. Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-san felt my stare to them, both of them look at me and smile **"Good luck!"** They mouthed. I smiled widely and nodded and turn my head back to the game in the field. Oh you guys wondering what is going on? Well it's third day of our school festival which means it's Sport's day.

**"Hinata" I** turn around and see Daichi-san and Kochi-nii. **"Yes captain?"** I said. **"After this, it's your turn. Are you really sure that you can do this? I know you can jump and all but this kind of game is so tricky and as what I can see.. even I can't do it.."** Daichi-san worriedly said. I giggle and smile at him **"Yes captain. Trust me. I know how to do it. Right Kochi-** **nii** **?"** I answered. He smile at me and turn his head to captain and pat his shoulder **"She can do it Daichi. Don't worry! Just grab some popcorn and watch!"** Kochi-nii said and wink. I saw how Captain cheeks turn light pink and nodded. I smile and shook my head and head towards to Kageyama who is as always, drinking his milk. You guys are confuse right now, am I right? *Laugh* okay I'll explain to you guys.

**( F L A S H B A C K | STILL HINATA'S POV )**

**\- YESTERDAY -**

**"Okay everyone. Tomorrow is the sport's day that all of the students waiting for. And that means we need seven members to participate and I only need six members because every leader or captain needs to participate, so I need six person. So any question?"** Captain said. I'm wondering what kind of sports is this. **"Yes Ennoshita?"** Daichi-san said **"Is this sport festival is like a year ago? Play basketball, soccer, volleyball?"** I look at Ennoshita-senpai who asked that question. **"No. The sport organization said it's unfair to any club play another sport that they know and they can't win because they don't know how to play or they know but they don't know how. And it will have an advantage to the players who is in that sport. For example, us volleyball players already knows how to play volleyball. If the other team sport play against us, they are in disadvantage because first, they don't play or train daily like us. So that means we know the drills but they are not. Second, they don't know what is their position. If we will explain, it's a waste of time and Third, they don't understand how to run this sport. So they change it to more challenging that everyone can do it"** Daichi explain then look at the paper then frown **"I guess"** he added. Everyone nodded. Well the organization is right. They're smart enough to think that way.

**"So, who is the other six members Daichi-san?"** Noya-senpai asked. I look at Daichi-san who is nodded and sigh. **"That's what I've been thinking about. Since this *holding a paper* four challenges are not what we, the captains, expecting"** he explain. **"What do you mean Daichi?"** I heard Kochi-nii asked. **"As I talk to the other team captains, they too, don't know how to explain this four challenges. So let me tell you the four challenges The first challenge is Pick, Dress and Run"** captain explained. I raise my hand **"What is that? That sound so GWAAA!"** I excitedly asked. Everyone smile **"It's a race. There is two stop. The first stop is where you pick a bag. Then the second stop is where you wear the clothes inside the bag. It's like a cosplay race. Then after wearing it, race to the finish line"** Daichi-san explain.

I look at him expectantly and plead **"I wanna participate in that! Please please please!"** I said while pouting. **"Sure I'll put yo-" "No shouyou"** Suga-nii said. Okay I'll call him from now on Suga-nii so you guys won't confuse anymore. I frown and sadly look at him and ask why. He sigh and said **"I'll let you participate but if the other challenger will be girls like. I don't want some dudes peeking at you."** Suga-nii explain. **"Suga-san right Sho, you're a girl. It's too dangerous for you to do that"** Yamaguchi said. And everyone agreed even bakageyama nodded **"Boke Hinata"** he said and take a sip in his box of milk. I rolled my eyes on him and said **"Shut up Bakageyama! Hmp!"**

**"Okay enough. Yamaguchi is right Hinata. Especially you are well known now in this school, If those pest knows you are participating in this game, I bet everyone will attend and worst wants to participate this specific game.** " Daichi-san said and whisper the last sentence. Everyone nodded but I can't hear the last sentence that he said because i'm in the last row. **"Huh? What is the last one you said captain?"** I curiously ask. **"Nothing! Okay the next challenge is a riddle maze. It needs 4 person to participate in this challenge. Who knows riddle or good at riddle?"** Daichi-san asked. Kinoshita-senpai raise his hand and said **"I- ahm a little bit".** Daichi-san nodded. **"Tsukki is good at riddles!"** Yamaguchi said. I look back at ukki and said **"Really?!"** He sigh and said **"Shut up Yamaguchi, Sho" "*giggle* gomen tsukki"** Yamaguchi and I said imitating Ashi. I saw Daichi nodded **"Okay good. We need one more. I'll participate in riddle maze"** he said. I was about to raise my hand when I remember something.

I grin up and excitedly stood up and run towards Kageyama, I can sense that they're staring curiously at me. I take Kageyama's arm then raise it and said **"Bakageyama is really good at riddles! He has more riddles in his notebook!"** Bakageyama spit his milk and look at me with his wide eyes. **"What? Really?! Kageyama?! Good at riddles?!"** Tanaka-senpai said. Kageyama lightly shove me and look at me intently **"How did you know? Are you my stalker?"** He asked. I frown at him and hit his arm **"Baka! Bakageyama! Of course not! We are always practicing in lunch and when we eating you always writing something in your notebook and when I read it I thought it's just a diary but a riddle!"** I said and glare at him. He glare at me and reach his hand to my head. I look at his hand in wide eyes then close my eyes, waiting him to grab my head to squish it. But minute pass there's no hand. So I open my eyes and saw someone holding Kageyama's wrist.

I look my back and look up and see Tsuki! I look at him and kageyama. Back and fort. I gulp because I can see that they're surrounding a black aura while glaring to each other. **"Uh guys? S-stop it"** I said stuttering. They both look at me and then look at each other then glare intensely. Man sure is scary. Kageyama clicked his tounge and shove tsukki **"Fine. I'll participate"** he said and reach another box of milk in his bag and sit down to the wooden floor and he's muttering something. **"O-okay. Ehem. So Me, Kinoshita, Tsukishima and Kageyama are particupating in riddle maze"** Daichi-san said. Everyone nodded. I feel my shoulder get heavy. Eh? I saw a large arm **"You okay? You should sit down"** he said. I nodded follow him and sit beside him.

Daichi-san explain the third challenge. The third challenge is a Treasure hunt marathon. And it's located in the school forest well don't worry. It's safe there. Every player were given a map. A map of treasure. I don't know what's the treasure because I'm more focus on Tsukki's hand and fingers. He's playing my hair. And his hand is so warm. Well tsukki's always play my hair when we were kids back then. I'm gonna call ukki tsukki hihi. So anyway, Tanaka-senpai volunteer to participate in the treasure hunt marathon. **"Okay everyone. I don't know if anyone of you know how to do this but the last challenge is very tricky and I know this is hard. Has anyone of you knows how to do parkour?"**

**( B A C K T O P R E S E N T )**

And yes! I volunteer to do the parkour. Almost everyone impose to the idea of me doing the parkour because it's dangerous. Which is true. The first time I try parkour when I was eight year old, I almost bump my head on the hard ground but thankfully! Chikao-nii catch me before I fall. And Chikao-nii lecture me all day and my parents trying to calm him down. I always thinking if Chikao-nii is my brother or my father. Because he always scolding me if I do something dangerous and my dad just laugh at me. Really? Hihi. So anyways. The game start now. The players already run towards the forest. We all look at the big monitor. Many cctv camera's that place in the forest for us to watch.

**"Does tanaka knows how to read the map?"** I heard Narita-senpai said. **"I don't know but I know he's an idiot"** I heard Ennoshita said. I giggle and everyone snicker except kageyama who is, you know, as usual milk. He's in my right side and Tsukki in my left side. And tsukki's left side is yamaguchi. Nishinoya-senpai walk towards in front of us and proudly said **"Ryuu knows how to read map! Just watch and learn!"** All of them except the managers, tsukki and kageyama taking a bet if Tanaka-senpai will win or Tanaka-senpai will lost. I smile and look at the monitor to watch.

**"Hey! Hey! Hey!"** I look at that voice and I saw the other volleyball player. Bokuto-san the captain of Fukurodani **"Bokuto-san please lower your voice"** Akaashi-san said. I feel someone sit behind me. I look back and smile **"Kenmaaaaa!"** I said. He look up at me and smile **"Hi Shouyou"** he said and look back at this console and continue playing. By the way. Kenma won the game. He know first of where am I studying and his punishment for me is for us to sleepover. Well i'm okay with it! Hihi. **"Heyooo! Tobio-chan~,Chibi-chan~"** I heard Oikawa-san calling us. I look at where he is and i saw Iwaizumi-senpai hit his head. I giggle and return a hello to him. We all greeted everyone and they settle down.

I look at my watch and it's 9:30 A.M. My game start at 3:00 P.M I look at tsukki who is now listening to his music in his phone, closed eyes and folded arms. I look at my right, bakageyama, he just scrolling to his phone. And I know he's planning to ignore everyone. I pout and slump back to the chair. I look up and saw kenma still playing but he power off his console and place it to his pocket and look at me. He smile and I smile back. And then he began to play my hair. I let him play my hair. And I felt my eyelids are getting heavy. I yawn and gently place my head in someone shoulder and feel that someone tense up but I ignore it because I'm sleepy. And then I drifted to sleep.

**KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S POV**

I was scrolling in my facebook when I feel something heavy in my shoulder. I tense up and look at my left and I saw her orange hair. I can feel my cheeks heat up and was about to push her when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look back and saw the setter of Nekoma. **"Let her sleep in your shoulder. She stay up late yesterday. You don't want her to get injure in her game later because of tiredness am I right?"** He said. I look at him, and back at boke. I sigh and just nodded slightly. The nekoma setter return to play his game in his console. I look around and almost everyone are sleeping and some are eating while watching. We are in the large room. It's a soundproof so we can't hear the shouts or yelling in the outside. I feel her body is shaking. I grab my jacket and arrange her sleeping position. I place my left arm in her shoulder and place her head in my chest.

I wrap my jacket in her body for her to not get cold. She snuggle at my chest wrap her arms around me, wait? S-she's hugging m-me! I feel my cheeks starting to heat up again. I look around and I saw no one was looking. I look back at her and she's sleeping peacefully. She's so.. beautiful. What the flip?! **(A/N sorry. I don't like saying bad words so hehe)** I gulp and look away. I continue scrolling at my phone for me to stop looking at her face but her scent is so distracting. A lavender and a lil bit of citrus. I look to the top of her hair. I slowly lean forward. I sniff and yes. It's a lavender and citrus.

I sigh and look at her sleeping figure. Her long eyelashes is so bright orange just like her smooth and silky hair. Her nose is small but pointed. It suits her. Is it a make up in her cheeks? I touch her cheeks and wow.. it's her natural pinkish blush **(A/N I Dunno what I'm talking about)** Her pinkish soft lips... I wonder what it feels like kissing her. All in all, her face is breathtaking. She's beautiful, inside and out. Her breathing is so calming that I feel sleepy just looking at her and listening to her breathing. I lean my head in her head. I smile and slowly close my eyes for me to take a rest. Before I drift to sleep and feel that she hug me tightly so I hug her tightly but surely comfortable for her.

**SUGAWARA KOUSHI'S POV**

**"Are you really sure? That your cousin, Hinata are okay doing that deadly parkour? You know we can switch to Narita. He said he knows a little how to do parkour? I'm worried. Everyone's worried. Except the other teams. I doubt they know that Hinata's gonna participate parkour"** Daichi worriedly said to me. I chuckle and hold his hand. I saw how he blush just holding his hand. So cute **"Baby, Trust her. She can do it. I know her since she's in her mom's womb. Okay?"** I said. Oh you guys wondering huh? Well me and Daichi are in a relationship. Since when? When the gym got renovated and we practice and sleep over in shouyou's house.

**( F L A S H B A C K | NO ONE'S POV )**

It's 11:30 pm and everyone was sleeping soundly in their respective room except three person. As Dachi were trying to sleep, his mind were wandering and wandering and then out of nowhere, his mind were filled of smilling sugawara. He opened his eyes and sit up. He look around and saw everyone was asleep. He sigh and get up. He open and close silently the door. He thought he just needs a fresh air so he proceed to the backdoor of Hinata's house. As he walking towards to the backdoor. He can't help himself but amazed of how simple yet beautiful his kouhai's house and she got also a butler and her maid to herself. How rich the Hinata's are? As he reach the door and was open it when he heard two voices **(A/N One Song~ Aha! It's a Barbie song! HAHAHAHA KBYE),** or should I say, Sugawara and Hinata talking. So he stop himself from opening it and listen.

**SAWAMURA DAICHI'S POV**

**(STILL F L A S H B A C K )**

**"You know what Kochi-nii? You should confess your feelings to him"** Hinata said. Confess? I frown of what I heard. Suga has a crush? But who? I can feel my heart throbbing. **"*Sigh* I know but if I confess my love for him? And he reject me? Do you think we will still be friends? You know I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my stupid feelings for him"** Suga said. I smile sadly. So he really is in love with someone else. I look at them but hiding at the same time. I can see his sad face. I look at Hinata and I saw she's looking at me. W-wait.. She's looking at me?! I hide myself fast. How she can see me? It's dark in here where am I standing/hiding right now.

As I control my breathing. I heard Hinata's giggling. **"You should confess your feelings to our volleyball Captain right here, right now Kochi-nii"** she said. So Suga were gonna confess to the cap-

Wait a minute. Captain? Volleyball? Captain? Me? M-ME?! I widen my eyes and abruptly look at their direction. I found my eyes looking directly at Hinata's eyes. She's smiling at me. Suga's back facing me. **"Ha? What do you mean Shouyou?"** Suga said. **"*chuckle* I'm going to sleep nii-san. Stay here for awhile and when he comes confess your feelings okay? Good night! And Good luck!"** She said and skipping towards here. **"W-wait-"** I heard Suga said. I step aside so Hinata can pass thru. She look up to me and wink **"Congrats! And Good luck!"** She whisper and then she proceed skipping while humming towards to her room.

I can feel my cheeks heating up and I can't stop myself smiling. I look back at suga who is now looking at me in shock. And then he blushed. **"D-daichi! W-wh-what?! I-i-"** I cut him off by running towards him and hug him tightly. I can feel him froze. And a minute later he hug me back **"W-what is I-it D-dai-" "I love you too"** I said. I broke our hug and look at him. He is looking at me like an owl. **"*Chuckle* Can I kiss you Suga?"** I asked. He blush furiously and look away but nodded. I smile. I cup his face and he look at me. I lean my face and he close his eyes. I also close my eyes and our lips met. His lips are soft and sweet. I really love this man and he's mine.

**( B A C K T O R E A L I T Y )**

**BACK TO SUGAWARA'S POV**

And that's the story of how we got together. I giggle of the memory. I look at him, he's now busy preparing Tanaka's shirt and water. I look at the monitor and any minute now, Tanaka's will be finished. I look around, some of them are watching especially Nishinoya. I can hear him cheering Tanaka's name even though Tanaka's not hearing them. Some are just chatting, some are eating, some are just playing in their gadgets like Kenma and some are.. I smile when I see such a cute view. Some are sleeping. Like the _**'idiot duo'.**_ In front of Kenma, Kageyama and Shouyou, cuddling together. Shouyou's almost sitting in Kageyama's lap, her right hand gently place in her chest and her other hand were place in Kageyama's chest. Her head were place in his shoulder. While Kageyama hugging protectively to the small tangerine, his jacket were wrapping shouyou's body just in her stomach lower body and his head was lean in shouyou's head. What a cute sight. I took a picture of them in my phone with a night vision of it.

It's dark in their area so if you cannot see them if you not look closely. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi are sleeping too. I sigh and smile. They sure are tired eh? I heard Nishinoya's shout **"YES! THAT'S MY BRO!"** While clapping. I look back at the monitor and I saw Tanaka won the game. I smile and I heard everyone were cheering. I look back at the first year and I can see them are now awake. And Kageyama and Shouyou's are blushing. I chuckle of what I see. **_'Ah young love'_** I was about to look for Daichi when I saw an interesting sight. Tsukkishima, frowning and glaring at Kageyama while slightly hugging my cousin. I smile and shook my head. **_"Well, good luck to the both of you. Just make it fast before 'that' time comes"_** I whisper to myself.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Every student of Karasuno was now waiting for this big event or should I say, a very very amazing but at the same time, deadly parkour game. The students are waiting in front of a close gate of a very big field. This field is belong to Karasuno itself this field is for the soccer team. All students knows that parkour is dangerous. They're excited and at the same time worried for those students who'll participate in this said parkour game. Especially, the karasuno's volleyball team.

**"You know Sho, I know I don't know how to do parkour but I can take your place you know"** Yamaguchi worriedly said. **"Boke! why do you sign up on this.. this game! Just give me this game and you just watch."** Kageyama irritatedly said with a hint of worry in his voice. **"Shouyou! Leave it to your senpai! I'm gonna rolling thunder this parkour!"** Nishinoya prodly said while posing and pointing himself. And everyone now, telling her to leave it to them. You can see how worried they are. Even the other teams, who in their back are looking at her some curios and some are worried.

Hinata look at everyone with her so called bright yet beautiful smile. She chuckle and **"You guys.. Hahahaha I'm experience in parkour. Because I always do parkour when I'm gonna late to school"** she said but whispered the last sentence. Sugawara and Tsukishima heard that because they're the closest to her. Sugawara snicker and Tsukishima just smirk. Even though Hinata said that, that's not stopping to worry about her well being. Hinata sigh and said **"Do you guys not trust me?"** She asked. Everyone stilled. They didn't expect her to say that to them. Tanaka, who recovered first answer immediately **"O-of course we trust you Hinata-chan! We just worried about you. After all, it's parkour"** and everyone nodded.

**"HELLO EVERYONE!"** Everyone look in front of the gate. There someone standing with a microphone in his hand. **"SORRY FOR THE WAIT. WE JUST FINISHED SETTING UP THE FIELD FOR THE LAST GAME! SO FOR 20 MINUTES! ALL OF THE STUDENT GO FIND YOUR COMFORTABLE SEAT TO WATCH THIS GAME! AND THOSE 20 MINUTES ALSO, THE PARTICIPANTS! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE STAGE, WHERE OUR SSG PRESIDENT WAS WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE RULES! GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A GOOD TIME EVERYONE!"** As the man finished his announcement. The students roared because of the excitement. And almost everyone run towards to the gate to enter and find their seat.

The volleyball players also proceed to walk to find an amazing view for them to watch and support their ball of sunshine. When they're half thru to the gate, Hinata stop them. Everyone turn around and look at her. She look everyone with a serious face. When they saw of how serious and intense her stare, they started to sweatdropped and worried. And then after she looks all of them. She gave them her brightest and sweetest smile. And she said **"Trust me this once. I'll make it worth it!"** She jog ahead of them towards the gates, still everyone looking at her with awe and fondness but you can tell that they're blushing. She stops and face them, still smiling. **"Wish me luck! And please cheer on me everyone. And I LOVE YOU ALL!"** She said and do the heart sign pose. Then she wave at them and jog towards the stage. Where the ssg president waiting to the participants.

Everyone, was frozen to where they stand. Sugawara, Kyotani and Kenma who is used to that look at the players with a smirk in their faces, walk ahead of them for them to find their seats. The first who recover is Kindaichi **"D-did Hinata-chan just said that? T-that I love you a-and do the hearth sign!?"** He said stuttering. Everyone nodded. **"That's the most adorable thing that I've ever seen in my life"** Akaashi added. And everyone nodded even the saltiest person in the world the best scowl face in the world agreed to that. They heard a chuckle in their back. They look back and saw Hinata's friend from america. They're smirking. Except Chiszelle and Fujimori who is looking at them with a glint in their eyes. **"If you guys don't want to die young. Then prepare yourselves to see that to her everyday. Even us were not immune to that. Well! I'll see you all later. Let's go guys."** Nicole said. Nicole and company walk straight to find their seat. The volleyball players gulp. **_"I don't know if iIcan handle that kind of adorable gesture. Well I'll be happy dying if that's the last thing I see"_** everyone thought and proceed to enter and find those three players who already in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks? And thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this chapter.
> 
> Feedbacks?


End file.
